Memories Never Fade
by VampireObsessed96
Summary: It has been seven years since the Teen Titans fell apart.Whose fault was it? Why did they split? How much has changed since Starfire left? figure it out in Memories Never Fade.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teen Titans. This is my first Teen Titans story, please be kind. Information: It is based after the movie Trouble in Tokyo, Robin and Starfire were dating, not for long though. They were eighteen during the movie. Don't hate me read the pairing, they will get back together. _The italics are flashbacks._ That is all I think you need to know, if you need me to clear anything up tell me in the review. Here we go!

Prologue

"_Don't leave!"_

"_The team will fall apart!"_

"_Robin!"_

The flashbacks from seven years ago flooded the mind of twenty-five year old Tamaranean, Starfire. She was standing on her balcony looking at the Tamaranean moon and its stars. Anyone could see the tears in her eyes, on her cheeks, falling down and hitting the floor.

"_Robin!"_

"Oh Robin." Starfire sighed. "Why did you leave?" She shook her head, making her long red hair shake. She lent over her railing and you can hear her tears echo throughout the planet. You can tell she did not belong on Tamaran anymore, she spoke differently now and never flied, for flying was a sign of her happiness, and she was never happy now. She missed her old life, her old friends, the big T she lived in. She missed the games Cyborg played, and the jokes Beast Boy played on everyone there. She missed Raven and what they called her 'moodiness', but she missed Robin most of all. She could not bear to think of her ex, for it broke her heart.

"You don't have to go." Starfire turned around and saw a boy approximately seven years of age. Starfire smiled and gestured for the little boy to come to her, and sit on her lap. The boy was very handsome, his shoulder length black hair that could not be tamed. His eyes were bright green, and he was very tall for his age. Starfire started to pet his hair, whispering.

"I have too."

"No they caused you unnecessary pain." The little boy shook his head, crying.

"They did, but I have to tell them."

"Please? Don't make me go!" The little boy stuffed his head into Starfire's stomach.

"I must. Are you finished packing?"

"I am."

"Then we must leave." She said standing up, going to her suitcase.

"Can you tell me the story again?" The little boy always asked for that story.

"Why? It is so sad!" She cried.

"Please?" The boy gave her such a sad look she had to tell him.

"Alright." She laid him on her bed and sat right next to him, once again petting his hair.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too." She kissed his forehead and started to tell him the story. "it started with a team called Teen Titans-"


	2. Chapter 1: The Story

I appreciate the reviews! I am so sorry it took this long but I wanted to make this chapter perfect for my readers I do not own Teen Titans, I wish, but I don't. This chapter is the story, the story will be in _italics_, and when Starfire is talking it is regular. This is extra long, sorry! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Story

"The Teen Titans consisted of five members: Cyborg, who was half man half machine, he loved to eat meat, making him constantly fight with Beast Boy, the tofu eater. Beast Boy, the little green boy who could change into any animal imaginable, who loved to play jokes on his team mates, especially Raven. Raven, the dark depressing half demon, and who was always in her room reading a book." Starfire sighed. She knew who was next, he was always next. "And Robin, the boy wonder, was the leader. Then there was Starfire, the strange alien girl, who was madly in love with Robin." The tears fell from her eyes. "On one adventure to Tokyo, Robin and Starfire decided they liked each other, and were going to go out. After a month later Starfire came to find something important, this is where it starts." Starfire finally said, continuing the story.

"_Robin!" Starfire pounded on her boyfriend's door. "I have an urgent matter to discuss with you." She could hear the sigh and the chuckle from the other side of the door, and soon it was open._

"_What can I do for you Star?" he asked pulling her inside. His lips descended on hers automatically for a hello kiss. When they were finished they sat on his bed._

"_I have some unsettling news." Robin gave Starfire the weirdest look ever_

"_Whatever it is we can get through it." Robins takes Starfire's hand in his, trying to comfort his girlfriend, but she pulls it back._

"_Robin, I am pregnant." She said calmly. She looked at Robin and noticed he had gone pale. She tried to wake him from his trance but he refused to awaken. So they stayed in the uncomfortable silence Starfire created. _

"_How could this happen?" Robin broke the silence, and he was not happy. He rose from his sitting stance into a fighting stance. Anyone could tell he was angry, but why? It was not all Starfire's fault, it was his too. "We can't afford a baby! We have to get rid of it!" _

_There had only been a couple of times when Robin has regretted doing something. When he created Red X and lying to his friends, or when he insulted Star while trying to tell Cyborg that Star wasn't his girlfriend. He yelled at her a couple of times, fighting with his friends. Saying those words would be his worse yet. _

_Robin maybe the leader, and the boss of the team, but he would never control Starfire's life, and the life of her baby. She rose to her fighting stance, producing starbolts, ready for a fight. This made Robin freeze and think of what his actions have caused. He should know that Starfire would keep her baby._

"_Starfire-"He was cut off from a bright red light flashing in his room, the signal of a crime being committed. They were both out the door quicker then you could say G'lufnog, or as humans would say bless you. As they reached the main room they saw Cyborg at the computer screen._

"_It's Kitten! She is threatening the mayor to unleash a horde of her daddy's moths on the city if he doesn't call the Teen Titans! "Cyborg called out. Kitten was the daughter of Killer Moth, one of the Teen Titans nemeses. They have threatened the town with his moths to get Robin to take Kitten to prom. It had worked up until the end where Robin and Starfire defeated them, and ended up slow dancing. It was one of the happiest moments Starfire had ever shared with Robin._

"_Well we can't disappoint her now can we?" Robin said in his playfulness. _

"_BooYah!" Cyborg fist pumped the air. Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire decided to fly, while Robin and Cyborg decided to drive the Tcar. When they arrived on the scene they knew something was wrong. There was no one there. No kitten, no Killer moth, no civilians, there was no one there. All that was there were a big projector and a screen that suddenly turned on._

"_Oh Robbie-Poo!" Kitten's scratchy voice echoed across the empty space. She was waving her hand in what she thought was a cute way. "I have heard you have gotten yourself a girlfriend. That makes me a little mad. Don't you know you are mine forever?" She screeched. "No worries though, if I can't have you no one will!" Starfire saw the bolt of light heading towards Robin, and couldn't help herself. She pushed him out of the way and took the hit, knocking her unconscious. "Thanks you Dr. Light!" And Kitten signed off._

"Robin was the first one to get to Starfire." Starfire said looking at her son. He was wide awake, his green eyes growing bigger and bigger as the story continued. Starfire laughed and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "It would be hours before Starfire would awake, and Robin did not know what to do. So he called his adoptive father on the computer in the infirmary-"

"_Batman." Robing nodded to his father and ex partner._

"_Robin. Have you considered my proposal?" Batman asked._

"_Yes." _

"_Have you made up your mind yet?"_

"_No." Robin said. He had considered it but he could never do it._

"_You have to come. Gotham needs you!"_

"_Batman I need you to calm down, Starfire is sleeping." He asked when he saw his fathers face. It was the one he got when he decided to leave Batman, or the countless of times he turned Batman down. _

"_How is your little girlfriend?" Batman sneered._

"_Pregnant." This got Batman attention, and Robin continued to tell the tale of the surprise Starfire gave him and what he said to her._

"_Son! How could you have been so stupid! You love Starfire! You know her, but you tell her to get rid of it. You are a foolish little boy, and she will leave you after she wakes, so come to Gotham. She probably lost the baby anyways. So you can't use her as an excuse anymore." Batman scoffed. Could that happen? Did Star lose her baby? She would be so disappointed, but would Robin be. What Batman and Robin didn't know is that they had an audience, Starfire was up. She had overheard the whole conversation. The only thing keeping Robin here was Starfire, and Starfire loved him. She loved Robin so much she made the decision to let him go. There as the Earth saying 'If you loved them let them go'. She had to let Robin go, and she knew how to do it. As soon as Robin logged off the computer Starfire made it known she was up, and Robin rushed to get Raven. Raven was the only other person who knew Starfire was pregnant._

_When they reached the room, Starfire asked if Robin would leave them alone for awhile. Robin stepped out waiting to hear the results. Robin only heard the last bit of the conversation being said in there._

"_Please?"_

"_Alright Star." Raven sighed and opened the door. "Robin. Starfire has lost her baby, I am so sorry." And she left. Robin looked at Starfire and saw the tears in her eyes. _

"This would be the last time he would hurt Starfire, and he decided to leave his team behind." Starfire said once again. "He told his team that he was leaving the Teen Titans the next day. They tried to stop him but he refused to listen to there pleas-."

"_Don't leave!" Beast Boy cried wrapping his arms around Robin's feet like a little kid. Beast boy would not let him go and changed into a 300 pound gorilla, but his efforts went to waste. Robin shook him off by performing one of his flips._

"_The team will fall apart!" Cyborg shouted, picking up beast boy, who did return into his original form. This was true, the team would fall apart, it was predicted when Starfire went to the future. She thought when she returned to the present that she had changed it, but it was going to happen no matter what. Robin did not head this warning and continued to the door, trying to not cry. Raven was the only one who didn't say anything to him, she didn't even come out to say goodbye. _

"_Robin!" Starfire finally screamed. He turned around and looked at his beautiful girlfriend, or should he say ex. Her clothes were wrinkled, hair in the knots, her eyes puffy from crying. She looked horrible, and it broke Robin's heart because he knew he was the cause of her grief. She walked towards him for she could not fly from her sadness, and tried to reason with him. She even hugged him with her Tamaranean strength, and the thing he did next would be his second mistake. They would not let him go! And that was making him frustrated so frustrated that he could hit someone, and that was exactly what he was going to do. _

_No one saw the stick slide out, nor did they see him raise the weapon, all they saw was him hitting Star with it. The hit was harder then he anticipated and he accidentally sent Star crashing into monitor, glass shattered everywhere. That was the perfect diversion and Robin turned to leave, but instead became face to face with Raven._

_Her black magic was all over the place, smashing vases, the television set, and all their furniture. Her eyes were pitch black, and her purple coat was flying around everywhere. She was pissed!_

"_Don't you touch her again!" That was the first word Raven has spoken to Robin since he decided to leave. I bet Robin was preferring the silence to this. Every where Raven stepped blackness would ooze from her._

"_Rae stop! Let him go!" Beast boy yelled at her while touching her arm. She instantly let the anger go, and went to look at Starfire. Beast boy was looking at him like a wounded puppy, but he let Robin go. "We don't need you anymore Robin!" he yelled letting his anger show, and Robin walked out the door. Raven took Starfire to the infirmary to check up on her._

"_Raven? Is he going to be the o and k?"_

"_Starfire we don't know if it's a he." Raven laughed._

"_I can feel it." Se said patting her stomach._

"_The baby is fine." That being said made Starfire sigh, letting the air she had been holding in, out. They never spoke about Robin after that day; they didn't want to think of him_

_They never saw Robin again nor did they ever want to. Cyborg made everyone promise that the team would not fall apart without Robin, but it did. Cyborg was the first to leave, he was given the position to lead his own team, and he agreed. He kept saying that this was a new start and he had to try and forget. He left a week after Robin did, and then we were down to three. Beast Boy left next, he had meet a beautiful girl on the beach, Terra. The girl who had forgotten him had decided to give him a chance, and they moved in together a week later. It was only Raven and Starfire left, and they were going strong. It was after the birth of Star's child, it turned out to be a he, which the problems began. _

"She named her son James, but he likes to be called Jay. Raven was overwhelmed with the emotion called joy that she lost control. Raven had no choice but to go home, she had to control her powers or she would end up hurting her godchild, so the next day she was gone." Once again Starfire sighed. "Starfire felt so lonely she decided to take herself and her son back to her home planet, Tamaran. When she arrived though her son was rejected because in her language the name James didn't exist. They soon began to love the boy, and let him stay, and that is where he has been for the past seven years." As soon as Starfire finished the story her son fell asleep, and she curled up next to him. "And tomorrow Starfire will return to Earth with her son for it had been to long, and Robin had the right to know he has a son, even if it killed Starfire to tell him." She kissed her son's head and fell asleep next to him, waiting for the dreams to overcome her senses.


	3. Chapter 2: A friend

I appreciate the reviews! I love them, I'm obsessed with them, so keep them coming! This chapter is when Starfire comes down to Earth and meets on of her old team mates. Who is it? Read and find out! **Question, this is for Beast Boy, which girl: Raven or Terra? **This chapter will be in Starfire's point of view.

Chapter two: A friend

My son and I left Tamaran early that morning, saying goodbye to my K'norfka, Galfore, and his wife. We said goodbye to our people, and goodbye to our animals. By the end of this ordeal, Jay was in tears. I wanted badly to give him the comfort, but I would end up crying to, and I could not afford to cry. This was never my home, it used to be, but now all I could think of was Earth. I wanted to go back so badly, but the time was never right. The opportunity presented itself yesterday. It happened with one question from Jay; he asked if he would ever meet his father? That broke my heart, and that was when I decided we were ready to leave.

The flight from Tamaran to Earth was not a long one and we soon we touched down right next to the Titans Tower or the bigT. Earth hadn't changed at all; it was in fact the same. The green fields and people walking around were the same as always. What did change though was the town called Jump City. What used to be a clean town had trash all over it. Where people would walk without a care would either have a gun or knife. They were expecting crimes! Our poor ton had withered away into nothing. It was dirty, disgusting, and just gag-a-riphic. Was there anything I could do? I turn around to look at Titans Tower and I want to cry. There were big chunks of wall missing, and glass broken, probably shattered inside. The island was covered with trash. In fact when we touched down my son landed on a banana peel.

"This is Earth?" Jay asked.

"Yes son." I grab his hand and we start walking. We walk up and down streets, go in buildings, but we ended up back at the T. The tears form in my eyes! What happened to my home? What happened to our life?

"Starfire?" I hear a voice behind me. I turn around and see a person I knew, Jinx. I was unsure if she was on the hero side or she converted back to villain. I push my son behind me, hoping that she didn't see my son. I would rise in flight but I haven't flown in years, no happiness in my heart, so I initiate starbolts.

"Jinx." I snarl. She didn't get the message and ran up to me, wrapping me in a hug.

"Starfire! Am I glad to see you or what?" she giggled, jumping me up and down. "Why are you in a fighting stance?" She pulled back, raising her hands.

"You're a villain!"

"No I'm not! Remember? I switched sides at the fight for Brotherhood of evil!" she yelled in her screechy voice. Her pink cat eyes narrowed, and her pink hair flamed.

"Since when can your hair set fire?" I relinquish my starbolts. I did remember that, but I always assumed that she returned to the dark side. Jinx was never one to make up her mind, she liked to test things. She was a bad guy who made anyone have bad luck, then a good guy who gave the villains bad luck. That's what you get when you hex your enemies. Her hero outfit was exactly the same as her villain one, a black and blue dress with black and blue tights, Black boots topping it off. She always had great fashion sense.

"Since my powers reached its maximum. Good thing I was on the hero side or you guys would be in trouble!" she said smiling. I went to her and gave her a hug, she was a friend. We jump up and down, laughing.

"Jinx!" I heard someone call out. We let go and I turn around to see a flash of orange run behind the titan's tower.

"Is that Kid Flash?" I ask, looking at Jinx. She nods and smiles. "Does that mean?" and once again Jinx nods. I lift her up in the air laughing.

"Dating since the fight."

"What!"

"We never saw you after the fight, and everyone disappeared, we never got to tell you guys."

"So you have been dating for seven years?" I screeched. "Jinx will we hear wedding bells soon?" I made fun of her.

"I really hope so, or I bought a ring for nothing." Kid Flash ran up to us. He put an arm around her waist pulling her close. Kid Flash was in his civilian clothes, which was grey sweats and a black tank top. Kid let his hair grow out, and it reached his shoulders. It was not a=ugly, it actually made him cuter. Jinx lifted her pale hand to show off her engagement ring. It was a small band with a pink gen in the middle, simple but so Jinx.

"Kid! I was going to tell her!" Jinx turned around and slapped him on the shoulder. She turned sweetly and looked at me.

"Oh Jinx! I send you the congrats." I hugged her again, and then Kid Flash. They were one of the cutest couples ever! "Whose your maid of honor?" they looked at each other and frowned.

"No one, my only friends were the High Five."

"What about the titans?"

"Kid and I have been on the run, they never accepted me and kept trying to put me in jail, so we ran. It's been only us for seven years."

"Oh dear! That is not right! My dear friends you have a friend now!" that made Jinx smile.

"Starfire will you be my made of honor?" we squeal as I say yes, once again wrapped into a hug. Something made Jinx freeze though. She was looking over my shoulder, seeing my son. "Starfire? Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Jinx, Kid, this is my son, Jay." I pull him from my back, showing them my son. They were surprised, and no one moved. Jinx was the first to come up to my son, holding out her hand. "Jay, this is your uncle Kid Flash-"I heard Kid Flash say Wally but I ignored it. "And this is your aunt Jinx." Jay ran up and gave Jinx a hug instead of shaking her hand. Jinx was frozen for a second but soon hugged him back.

"Starfire! Now you're going to make Jinx want to have a kid!" Kid Flash joked.

"Kid! You're the one that wants kids." She let go of Jay, stepping back.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" he kissed Jinx. "Hey little bud." He said, giving him what they call a boogie. "Star, he has you eyes, but where did he get his hair?"

"His father."

"Who's his father?"

"Robin." Jay squeaked, this as the first time he spoke since we left Tamaran. Jinx and Kid Flash looked at me with sad and surprised faces.

"Oh Star, that sucks!"

"Jinx you have no idea how much I love Jay." I growled.

"No, I know that, I mean that you had to raise him without any help." She said, comfort in her voice. "You could have come with us and Wally."

"Thanks."

"No prob kid." Kid Flash said.

"Star where you staying?" Jinx asked, and I waved behind her to the destroyed T. Jinx just frowned at me and took my hand. "You will stay with us, we just settled down in an apartment close by."

"Ya Star we cant let you stay here, it's a mess."

"Jay too?

"Jay too." Jinx comforted me, walking us away from the T, as we got to their apartment I couldn't help but notice it was perfect for them. It had artwork, and blues walls, the couches black. There was a self of book, and pictures of unicorns. The mantle were I headed, were they contained pictures. They excused themselves to go to the kitchen, leaving me there to look at pictures. The first one was of Jinx holding a rose; the second was a picture of Flash running. Those were the only pictures by them selves; the other ones were couple pictures. There were ones exploring the world: Paris, England, Scotland, and many more. One were Jinx used her powers to send Flash across the room. Another was them at a skating rink, Jinx wearing a pink cap, and her pink hair was straitened. Flash's hair was grown out and was hidden by an orange cap with his name written across the front.

"Jinx made it for me. It was Christmas and I gave her that pink hat, she gave me the orange. We went ice skating that day, it is a fond memory." Flash said in the doorway that connected the kitchen and living room. I nod and turn back to the pictures, smiling.

"I wish I had Robin to take these pictures with." Flash just nodded and went back inside the kitchen. You could hear Jinx laughing in the kitchen and Flash's name sprang from her lips. I went to the door and found Kid Flash lifting a laughing Jinx in the air and spinning her in a circle. That was another moment, and I should leave them alone.

I went back and looked at another picture, one where Jinx was in the kitchen, she was sitting in a puddle of flour laughing. There was flour in her hair, on her clothes, and on her face. Kid Flash was laughing next to her, and he was giving the thumbs up. It was so cute!

"They are not posed, purely accidental, a neighbor took it for us." I turn at Jinx's voice; she was carrying a platter full of food.

"What happened?"

"Well I was trying to make a cake for Flash's birthday, but he thought it would be better if I was covered in flower. So he went at his super speed and knocked me over, instead of being mad, I thought it was cute." she gushed. I smiled at her, she was in love and that changed everyone. Jinx used to be a bad guy, but one chance meeting with Kid Flash changed her heart, it was a classic love story.

"I'm happy for you."

"I'm too, I love him so much!" she gushed again. "Come! Sit! We have to catch up." I sat on the very comfortable couch. "Where have you been?"

"Tamaran."

"Any hot boys there?"

"Tons, Jinx, you would have fun." We giggled.

"Can't imagine myself without Wally." Jinx said. Right then Kid Flash came down with an overnight bag, and Jay

"I'm leaving."

"Why? Are you leaving Jinx?" I lifted myself up, my eyes glowing green and starbolts ready, but Kid Flash just laughed.

"No, I could never leave her; she would bring me bad luck." Jinx just growled. "Ah Hun you know I love you." They kissed. "Star it's been seven years, you and Jinx has a lot to catch up on." And he left.

Jinx and I did have a lot to catch up on. Jinx and Kid Flash had been engaged for four years, but they kept postponing it because both were in college. Jinx was learning to be an artist, and she was quite famous. Her professors loved her work, and she had many art shows already. Wally (Kid Flash) was becoming a psychiatrist; he specializes in kids, he wants to help them like he helped Jinx. You can tell why they postponed the wedding until college was done, which it finally was for them. We discussed the wedding and my participation in it. We stayed up for hours talking; Jay was with Wally so I didn't have to worry about putting him to bed. It was fun, we painted the toes, and we did the makeovers. Jinx was amazing, and we were becoming fast friends, maybe even best friends. Raven would never be replaced but Jinx was tied with her.

"Jinx? What happened to Jump City?"


	4. Chapter 3: Your Destiny

I appreciate the reviews, in fact I love them! Sorry it took so long computer again. I am really glad you like Jinx and Kid Flash in this, they will have a chapter to themselves, but sadly it's not this one. _Italics_ are a story. This chapter is the story of what happened and then Starfire finds out something big. Find out what it is in this chapter.

Chapter 3: A Destiny

Jinx sighed for she knew this was coming. How can she tell Starfire what happened? It was too terrible for her virgin ears, but she had to. "Well Star it all happened one day…"

_It was the day the last member of the Teen Titans left, Starfire. She was no help when she was her for those long nine months. She was locked away in the tower; never saw the day of light. Raven was there however to save the day, but she too left, and we had to defend ourselves. The bad guys decided that a town without heroes was the perfect place to live, and they moved in. that's what happened to our old town, there was no hope to keep it alive. _

"The workers had no hope to do their jobs. The garbage men stopped picking up the trash. Then the police stopped trying to stop the bad guy's. The doctors stopped healing people, if you get sick or have appendicitis you would die. That's why kid became a nut doctor, to teach them to evolve better." Jinx sighed once again. That was horrible, how could this happen? Why didn't someone try? Why didn't Robin come back? He would never let anyone get hurt if he had a say about.

"Do you know the whereabouts of the original Teen Titans?" I ask a glimmer of hop forming on my face.

"Only know of one."

"Who?" Jinx smiled and picked her empty cup, heading towards the kitchen. I followed her with the dirty plates, and we were soon washing the dishes.

"Raven." She knew where Raven was! My friend Raven, the godmother of my child.

"Where?"

"Here, on Earth. She lives on the outer limits of town all by herself. She prefers no company but will accept them if needed."

"Can you give me the directions?" Jinx was just sighing all over the place, she was sad about something. "Jinx? Is something wrong?"

"I was just wondering how long after you will forget us after you find Raven."

"Forget you? Why would I do that?" I asked bewildered.

"I was a bad guy; lots of people won't over look that. Kid is the only one who truly is there. You will go find Raven and she does not accept me, you would have to choose, and I know the answer." Is that true? Would they really make me choose between y friends? Would I choose Raven? That was not a tough question, of course I would choose Raven, but I hoped it wouldn't come down to it.

"I would do what is best, but I do not wish to forget you our Kid Flash. I would hold on no matter what. If Raven makes me choose, I would not. I would find a way to do the hanging out, no matter what!" We both hugged and said our goodbyes. "Will you watch Jay for me?"

"Of course!" and I left. The directions she gave me just told me to fly south until I found a condemned house. I followed the directions and I soon found the house. I touch down and the rats scattered everywhere. The house was black and it was tilted to the left, almost falling. It was a horrible sight indeed. How could Raven live in this place? It was disgusting, a pig sty. I walk up the cobblestone pathway and knock on the door.

The sight I got when the door opened left me breathless. The house was worse inside then it was outside. There was trash everywhere, and broken vases scattered around the house. The stench was overwhelming, and I wanted to thro up. I looked at the person in the doorway and was in even more shock. My friend Raven was in worse condition. She was swaying on her feet; her face was scrunched up in a weird way. Her violet hair was very long and very tangled. It looked like she hadn't brushed it in years. My dear friend was in bad condition.

"I don't want any company." She said and tried to close the door, my foot stopping it. She frowned at the door, like it was the thing stopping it from closing, and banged it closed. It banged my foot instead, but she kept trying to slam the door shut, all without success. She grunted and left it open, walking to her couch. As she sat down she looked over at me, trying to make me disappear somehow, I didn't. I walked in the house, using my fingers to clamp my nose shut.

"Raven?" I asked, sounding very funny and nasally. I started laughing, which earned me a weird look from Raven.

"What's it to ya?" she sneered. I did not like this Raven, she was meaner then usual, and she wasn't trying to help the situation.

"It's me Starfire." This got Raven to looks at me, and she stood up.

"You're not flying."

"I haven't since Robin left." Raven grunted and walked in a circle around me. She picked up my arms, and then dropped them; she moved my head left and right, and sniffed my underarms. This part was what grossed me out the most, and I shivered. What was wrong with Raven?

"What is your favorite drink?" her words slurred.

"Mustard." Hmm mustard!

"Who is your sister?"

"Blackfire." That wretched sister of mine, she gave me a stolen necklace on her first visit to Earth. Then she tried to steal my life. Lets not talk about the time she tried to make me marry a slug.

"Why did you leave Earth?"

"For my son, Jay."

"And who is the father of your son?"

"What is this, I am no criminal, and I do not wish to be interrogated!" I yell, but Raven ignored me.

"Answer the question!" she yelled back.

"Robin. The Boy Wonder, my ex, and the partner of Batman." The sarcasm in my voice.

"Not anymore." Raven mumbled under her breath.

"Why did you come back to Earth?"

"To tell the father that he has a son."

"Why?"

"A father deserves to know if he has a kid." Raven just nodded.

"Starfire would only know the answer to this question, who did I secretly have a crush on?" I lent down and whispered it into her ear. She smiled at me and gave me a hug. The stench was on her and was making me gag. I grab her hand and pull her to the bathroom I saw coming in. I turned on the shower, cold water, and dunked Ravens head in it. I pull it back up then dunk her again repeatedly until she awoke from her drunken state.

"What the heck Star!" she said while spitting out water.

"You smelled. Clean yourself up then we can talk." I walk out of the bathroom. A couple of minutes later I heard the water drip down from the shower. I go to the kitchen and pull out a garbage bag. I went to the living room and started picking up the trash. I was hallway done with the living room when Raven came out of the shower. Her hair was brushed and in a ponytail, she was in freshly new clean clothes. She looked like the old Raven.

"You sober now?" I look at her and she nods. She goes and gets another trash bag, and in no time we have the house fully cleaned and sweet smelling. We sit on the couch, no one was talking. "Why did you get drunk?"

"Too much pain." She laid her head on her knees, chest rocking with unshed tears. I grab her and pull her into a bone crushing hug, trying to comfort her. What scared me was that she actually allowed me to hug her. She hated to display emotions and tried to stay away from it.

"When did you come back to Earth?" I let go of her

"Two years after I left." She curled up into a little ball and sighed. "I waited for the day you would come."

"Why?"

"When I was in Azarath the prophets discovered a new prophecy. You want to hear it?" I nod my head and Raven starts to chant something.

There will be a split in a team of five

Another team of Five will control the Hive

Don't be discouraged they are a group of bad guy

There will be a savior, an alien girl with a Blue Jay

Who will reconnect the team of teens

And save the world from destruction.

"You see? The prophecy is about you! You will save the team. I haven't cracked it all, but I bet you could. So I waited, but I got tired of waiting and decided to do something with my time, drink. Drinking made my worries a lot simpler and I had no care in the world. It's your destiny to save us." It was my destiny to save the world? That was a lot to put on my shoulder, I needed help.


	5. Chapter 4: Tofu Delight

I do not own Teen Titans. I loved the reviews I got! Please keep them coming! This chapter is so long and I am sorry about that. This is the first chapter with another person's point of view. This chapter Starfire will meet two characters, who are they? Read and find out.

Chapter 4: Tofu Delight

"Starfire I do not want to do this!" Raven yelled as I dragged her to Jinx's apartment. Raven did not want to leave her apartment, or the scum of the Earth. I could not leave her in that dump she calls home. So I called Jinx and Kid Flash and asked them if Raven could stay with us. They were reluctant but said yes. The problem was getting Raven to come, so I dragged her. Sure I got weird looks and stares but I did not care. Let them look, let them judge.

As we were walking down the street we passed a place familiar. It was the pizza place that we would go and eat the round dough with various toppings. There Cyborg and Beast Boy would fight their usual meat and tofu fight. It was a place that we had such good memories that both Raven and I stopped in mid-walk.

"I miss them." I sighed and Raven just nodded.

"I don't!" she screamed, the tears overcoming her senses. "I'm glad their gone." And she walked away. I had never seen her act this way, she couldn't show her emotions. "I learned how to control my emotions and use my powers." I nod and walk into the pizza place, I had to get them. They were good memories and I didn't want them to leave me.

"Can I have the meat lover's pizza, and a tofu delight?" I got those exact pizzas because they reminded me of Cyborg and Beast Boy. The lady behind the register typed in the orders, and gave me a receipt. It was twenty dollars, I opened my wallet and handed her a twenty dollar bill. I didn't notice that Raven followed me until she grabbed the pizzas out of my hand.

"I can't believe they are gone." She said as she sniffed the pizza or the tofu delight in particular. "Smells like BB." She whispered.

"Lady? Can I say thank you for being the only other person for buying the Tofu delight."

"Someone ordered the Tofu delight?" a random guy screamed in the back.

"Yah Sal, this little lady did." The cashier yelled back. A tall man came out with a spatula, waving it in the air. He was tan and had long blonde hair. He was a baby! He looked about eighteen and he was so cute. I just anted to pinch those chubby cheeks.

"Did you ask her if she was buying them for Gar?" the sales lady shook her head in shock, and turned towards me.

"I have no clue who Gar is." Gar! Why the heck did the name sound familiar. I went through the names of people I knew but I couldn't remember. Raven on the other hand did, she pushed me out of the way in frenzy.

"Do you know where he is?" she practically yelled at them, scaring them have to death. I saw the black covering over her head. You could tell the excitement was overpowering. She noticed the dark powers and tried to calm her nerves. I walked out of the place and waited for Raven to come out so we could leave.

Raven was in there for a long time, almost twenty minutes. I got tired of waiting and walked back in there. Raven was sitting down eating the pizza, and when I got close I noticed it was the Tofu delight.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating." Was the short reply I got. I sat down, confusing plain on my face. I thought she would want to get away from the place that had good energy. Raven loved the negative atmosphere, she thrived on it. Raven finished her pizza in thirty minutes, but we stayed there for another hour. She was waiting for something, or someone. Maybe for that Gar guy, maybe it was a romance.

After two hours went by, we decided to leave, and that's when a guy walked through the door. He was a tall, his light blonde hair glistening with the light reflecting on him. He had two green strips, one straight line on his right side and the other on the left. He was wearing jeans that were way too tight. He turned and looked at the two idiots standing with their coats half on. They seemed frozen in time, and the man thought it was strange. The man's eyes were a bright green as well. He had a shirt that said 'Buffy staked Edward- the end.' With a sequence of fights, the first one was a girl (Buffy) meeting a guy (Edward). The next one was of the two fighting, and then the stake going through the guy's chest. The last one was the girl and dust was left of the man. I laughed, it was a very funny shirt, and something my friend Beast Boy would wear.

Raven was frozen beside me. The man went up there and ordered the Tofu delight, this was the man they called Gar. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around with a shocked expression, but he wasn't looking at me. I turn around and saw that Raven had broken the trance she was in, and had come up behind me. She pushed me out of the ay and hugged Gar with all her might. He looked taken aback by the violet haired short girl hugging him. He hugged her back though.

"Who are you guys?" he asked, letting Raven go. He never took his eyes off of Raven though. "Why did you hug me." He asked looking at Raven.

"I don't know why my friend hugged you." I answered for Raven. Raven was frozen to the spot again. She looked down at her hands like they betrayed her by hugging a stranger. Gar looked at me after a few seconds and put a straight face on.

"You didn't answer my first question, lady." He looked back at Raven with a frown. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't hugged me, I know a good lawyer. I can get you for sexual harassment. I better get going, my name is Garfield." he said. "Call me if you need help putting your friend in a nut house."

"Garfield? Like the cat?" I ask.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind would you please move out of the way, I have a girlfriend waiting for me at home." I do the eeping and move out of his way. I was still contemplating why the name Garfield sounded familiar. I once again ran through the list of friends I have had in the past. It has been seven years though, and it was a little hard. Then my mind went to the doom patrol, there was a guy I used to know named Garfield.

"Girlfriend?" Raven asked, whispering to herself. Garfield was the name of former Teen Titans member.

"Beast Boy!" I yell, and he freezes at the door. His hand was on the handle, gripping it very tightly. He turned and looked at me like I was crazy. He looked me up and down trying to figure out who I was. He had a frown on his face, he couldn't be Beast Boy. Beast Boy was a happy guy. He would crack jokes all the time, and have fun. This was a tight ass.

"Girlfriend?" Raven was stuttering over and over again. I looked to see if she was alright, and found her on her knees shaking. I go over to her and lift her back up.

"Raven!" I slap her across the face, trying to get her up, but failing. The trance she was in was impossible to wake her up from. The only person that could wake Raven up was Raven.

"I ask once again, who the heck are you?" I jump and see Garfield had come up behind. I expected him to have a frown on his face, but was surprised to see a smile there instead.

"Nevermind. I got you confused with someone else." I put Raven's arm around my neck, trying to lift her up. This time I succeed and head out the door, and it was Garfield who followed us.

"I am Beast Boy, you were right." He screamed at me, making the people on the sidewalk stop and look at us. He just smiled at them and grabbed my hand, making us walk faster. "What I don't understand is how you know my true identity?"

"I know you."

"Really? Who are you?" he had sarcasm in his voice, clearly thinking that I knew him.

"Uh Starfire?" I look down at Raven who mumbled my name.

"Ya Raven?"

"Beast Boy is Garfield." She fainted this time. I start laughing uncontrollably, and Raven fell to the floor.

"Ya I noticed." I picked her back up, and continued walking. Garfield ran up to us, and he was a green dog. I fall down to my knees and picked him up; he licked my face and whined. "Beast Boy." I cried out. This was the lovable Beast I cared about. He whined again and transformed. The man in front of me wasn't Garfield but a grown up version of Beast Boy. He was wearing the same clothes but his skin color and hair as purely light green. He had his spiky dark green hair that made him look like grass. "Hey grass stain." Beast Boy laughed and put a ring on his hand, and he transformed into Garfield. They were total opposites and I refused to call him Beast Boy when he was in this form.

"No one has called me grass stain since Cy." It looked like he was about to cry. "I miss him." Beast Boy and Cyborg had been best of friends before the split up; I guess they never stayed in touch. "But Star you're here, and so is Raven." He looked down at the sleeping girl. I swear I could see something there, maybe sorrow? "So where you guys heading?"

"To a temporary place to stay. I just got back."

"From where?"

"Tamaran." I heard the intake of breath from Garfield.

"Did you go back to wed?" he asked frowning.

"No." his frown turned into a smile. He looped his arm through mine and we headed to Jinx's apartment. As I stepped into the apartment I looked for Jinx, but it was Kid Flash who came out.

"Star, you said one person! You come home with two." He said crossing his arms in a joking way. I run up to him and hug him.

"Hun you better not be cheating on me." Jinx said coming out of the kitchen, a little boy was following her. Flash became uncomfortable and let me go, he went and kissed Jinx on the forehead.

"Never." Jay ran towards me and gave me a hug. He had never had a day away from his mother, and we both were attached to each other. I wrapped him in my arms and gave him a kiss on his forehead too.

"That was the longest day ever mommy." I knew one day he would want me to give him space, but now I would enjoy it, enjoy it while it lasted. "Please don't make me go with uncle Flash again." He said into my shoulder.

"Little man! I thought we had fun last night."

"Oh uncle I am terrible sorry! I did enjoy the hanging out." Jay said quickly. Kid Flash just smiled and messed up Jay's hair. I heard Jay giggling and put his shy face into my shoulder. He was only seven and I could not get enough of him.

"So what did you do last night?" wrong question to ask.

"Well we went to the carnival!" Jay said jumping up and down in my arms.

"And I played games-"Kid Flash said with the same excitement, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Then we went on the Ferris wheel-"Jay continued and I nod my head. A smile forming on my face from the happiness radiating of my son, and the way Kid Flash was acting like my seven year old kid.

"And then we crashed out my old apartment, where we watched Disney movies all night long!" Jinx just smiled at her soon-to-be husband and his behavior to act like a child.

"He made me watch princess movies mommy."

"Little man that's supposed to be a secret!" Kid Flash stopped jumping when he heard my son say princess movie, and Jay tried to take it back, but it was too late. Jinx and I already heard it and we were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh Hun you kept that from me! If I knew I was going to date, and get engaged to a pansy I would have never turned good for him." Kid Flash turned bright red from his girlfriend's comment. "What princess movies did you watch Jay?"

"Uh Snow White, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, and The Little Mermaid." And Jinx and I were found on the floor again, laughing our butts off. Those were the girlish movies ever in the history of movies.

"Jay did you enjoy them?" Kid Flash asked. Jay seemed to think real hard, you could see the wheels turning in that head of his.

"They were not bad, I guess I liked them." He finally answered, and Flash smiled. Flash had proved his point and he was gloating. I pick up Jay and tell him it was all right to like those movies.

"He's a kid, you're not, Kid." Jinx said and Kid Flash stuck his tongue out, which Jinx accepted, and in no time they were kissing. They were just a normal love struck couple, and I was really glad they had each other. They excused themselves and headed towards their room. I heard coughing from the doorway and turned to see a weird look from Gar and a smile from Raven.

"Is this him?" Raven asked stepping towards Jay, arms held open for him to run to her. Jay looked at me and I nodded to him, and he ran into her arms.

"Raven?" my son asked, and Raven nodded. "Godmother." He said snuggling into her shoulder. Jay as not like seven year old boys, he was respectful and definitely his others daughter. I looked at Ravens face and saw tears in her eyes.

"I remember you when you were this tiny." She showed Jay with her hands.

"That's tiny."

"Yes." she chocked out. "It is, and so very long ago." She said laughing. "You were such a cute baby. You had no hair though, but your eyes were green, so green." Jay touched his head of hair, wondering what he looked like without hair. He shook his head clear of the images. "You look so much like your father."

"Mom tells me that all the time, I believe it even hurts her to look at me." He said very sadly. So he knew it broke my heart everyday to see him, I never wanted him to know it, and my chest hurt.

"Never! It might make her sad, but she loves you." Jay looks at me and I nod my head. Beast Boy was still in the doorway, and is mouth was hanging open that a fly could land in there easily. He finally broke free from the trance and stepped up to me.

"I heard the word mom, and mommy come from that little boy, and I swear he was looking at you when he said them." He pointed a finger at me.

"That's because I am his mother, Garfield." I sneered, going into the protective mode you get when you think your child is threatened.

"Really? Who is the father?" he asked surprised. He was surprised that I reacted the way I did.

"Who do you think? And the kid has a name, its Jay."

"Robin. He looks exactly like him, but he doesn't know about Jay does he?" I say no in a light whisper. Garfield shakes his head and said figured. "If Robin knew about him the team wouldn't have split."

"He knew I was pregnant, and he didn't want to stay. He told me to get rid of it, so I told him it died in a battle. He still left, broke my heart, and it's his on fault that he doesn't know he has a child." I cry out. Raven takes Jay by the hand and leads him out of the room.

"He really did that?"

"Yes he did." And I found myself in a hug.

"He's a jerk then." I laugh and pull back from him; I wipe the tears that seemed to find their way down my cheeks. I hit him in the shoulder and that seemed to be an ice breaker. The silence in the living room made Jay curious and Garfield saw him, and took off his rings. The green skin was back and it was already changing into the form of a cat. Jay squealed and picked the green animal up. He loved animals and collected them out of nowhere; he had so many in Tamaran. Raven came out and took the cat away from Jay, Jays face falling.

"You don't want to pet that dirty thing." Raven said and dropped Beast Boy on the couch. He transformed and gave Raven a smile.

"She so totally wants me." Raven just gave him an evil smile, she was having fun. Jay who witnessed the transformation ran to the couch and sat by the grass stain.

"You can change into a kitten?"

"Nope, I can change into any animal."

"Cool." Jay nodded his head and tried to act cool. I sit down with them and Raven soon joined us. We sat in silence for a long time and we could listen to the ticking of the old clock.

"So how do you like your animal related job?" I ask him.

"I'm not, I'm a lawyer." I always thought Beast Boy would be in an animal field, I was certain. He loved animals! And my mind couldn't wrap around the thought of him being a lawyer. It was Raven that spoke her mind though.

"Why the heck would you become a lawyer?" she screamed at him. This was like old times, but back then it would be over Beast Boy's jokes and pranks. Beast Boy put on his ring and changed back into Garfield.

"I just didn't love it anymore." He said, which made Raven madder. "Rae you're showing emotions."

"No! Don't you dare change the subject, Garfield Logan. I saw you when you turned into a cat for Jay, you were purring. Even when I picked you up you purred."

"I-I-I." Garfield was at a lost for words.

"And how long has it been since you changed into an animal form. You've gotten slower in changing, back then you would change just like that." Raven snapped her fingers. "But now you are a slow poke."

"It's been awhile."

"How long?"

"Seven years." Raven just gasped at this.

"Why?"

"My girlfriend hated it, bought the ring from Cyborg, and made me put it on." He got up and left, not caring about the argument he and Raven were in, but Raven wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed him right out the door, leaving me in awe of the girl. She was standing up to the one guy she always wanted to. Beast Boy was who he was, Garfield was a coward.

*Raven's POV*

"Garfield! I am not done talking to you."

"Well golly Raven I don't want to talk to you." He said his back towards me. I was running trying to catch him, but he was a quick walker, and I followed him all the way to his house. It was a building that was of high value. The rich people lived here, and it sucked.

"Way better then where I was." That got Garfield to look at me like I was crazy. "I lived in a condemned house, and I find out that you were better off. It pisses me off."

"Well… Terra has a good job, and high living standards."

"Terra?" I stutter he was still with the girl who betrayed us! He was still with the girl who worked with Slade. The girl he left the Teen Titans for, the one he left our friendships for.

"Ya blonde hair blue eyed girl we used to know." I nod knowing who he was talking about. Why her? He walked up the stairs and talked to the doorman. "What? Not going to follow me inside?"

"What happened to you?" Terra asked, coming out of the door. She looked me up and down, frowning. She suddenly smiled and grabbed Garfield, kissing him hard on the lips. I cringed which seemed to make Terra happy. "What are you doing here?"

"Garfield you need to listen to me." Ignoring Terra's question. "There's this prophecy that needs to be fulfilled. We need to make the Teen Titans reappear, we need to reform the team." I pleaded with him. I saw the look in his eyes, the look of hope, I had hope that he would come back. That was until Terra touched Gar's arm.

"I think not, Raven. He has a life now, a life without you." I look at Garfield to see if he was ok with this, and he just shrugged. He was letting us go! Just because Terra said so, and that just pisses me off. They both went inside and I tried to follow him but the doorman stopped me.

"Ma'am I have been ordered to refuse you entry." He said in a sad voice. I look at him and saw he was a very old man. Maybe it was the smile, maybe the wrinkles on his face, or the nice way he handled the situation, but I suddenly felt someone trying to give me sympathy, and that made me calm down. I looked at his name tag with the name John plastered on it

"Its alright, I'll leave. Thanks John." I walked down the steps. How could I tell Starfire that the prophecy wasn't going to come true? If Beast Boy wasn't there the Teen Titans would never be complete. Beast Boy didn't care though, we were doomed.


	6. Chapter 5: Whip Cream War

I do not own Teen Titans. I thank you so much for the reviews I got. I was a little bit afraid of what you guys would think of Beast Boy. I was thinking I would get flames saying Beast Boy would never act like that, but you guys loved it! This chapter was for fun, I laugh every time I read this.

Chapter 5: Whip Cream War

I awoke on the couch that was currently my sleeping arrangement to the slamming of the son got a bed though, it was offered to me but I wanted him to have it. I look around to the clock hanging on the mantle and it read 3:00. It was 3:00 in the morning! I sit up when I heard a vase smashing to the floor, then the breaking of the glasses. I wrap the robe Jinx let me borrow around me and head towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was very dark and I flipped the lights on to find a disturbing sight. Raven was drunk again, and it was very noticeable. She held a toilet brush up to her mouth, and was singing The Point of no Return from the Phantom of the Opera on the counter. She was singing very loudly and she was screechy. Right next to her was a pile of white plates, and on the floor was lots of glass. How did that happen? Suddenly when she hit a high note she picked up one plate and dropped it on the floor, that's how they got broken. I looked back into the living room when the hallway light came on, and I saw a head of pink hair followed by red. Crap! Raven woke up Jinx and Kid and they did not look happy.

"Raven." I shake her. "Shh we need to play the quiet game." She giggles and shuts up; I turn off the lights and run out of the kitchen. Right into Jinx, who had a surprised look on her face. "Oh no, did I wake you guys up?" They were both in their pajamas, and was trying to rub the sleep out of their eyes. Jinx was wearing a pink top and white sweat with unicorns on them. Kid Flash had on a blue footies. You know the ones that are one peace pajama with a zipper in front that was what he was wearing.

"Yah you did." Kid Flash grumbled.

"Sorry." Jinx's frown turned upside down.

"What happened?"

"Oh I was thirsty and decided to get a glass of water, but I broke the cup." I explained, hoping they would believe me. They did, and started back up to the room. My plan was working out, and I sighed with relaxation. That was until Raven decided she had enough of the quiet game, and decided to break another plate, and started to sing. "Oh no." Jinx and Kid Flash's back stilled and they turned back to look at me.

"Did you break another glass?" Kid Flash snapped at me, and pushed me out of the way to get to the door, he steadied me though before I fell. He turned on the lights and saw the horrid sight in front of him that I had seen before, but Raven was dancing and kicking of the plates. I groaned and knew what was going to happen, Jinx would get mad and Kid would calm her down. Boy was I wrong! "What the hell do you think your doing?" he screamed at her.

Jinx and I were besides Raven trying to get her down in no time. When we finally did I looked at Kid, he was fuming. He was rubbing his temples trying to form a coherent sentence. Jinx gave me a worried look before turning to her fiancé.

"Wally, its fine." She touched his arm, and he instantly calmed down. He gave Jinx a quick kiss and turned to me.

"Why was she doing that?" he asked.

"She's drunk."

"Is that a usual thing?"

"I found her in this state, Flash, but I made her promise me she wouldn't drink again if she wanted to come with me. She broke her promise to me, and I am terribly sorry I let this drunk into your home."

"Star." Jinx stepped towards me. "Something probably happened, and drank the pain away. Its ok, really." I sigh, they weren't kicking us out. They understood they were going to let us stay. Or they would have if Raven didn't open her mouth and speak.

"I do not need you to stand up for me witch!" Jinx jumped back; surprised those words came out of Raven's mouth. I let go of my hold on her and let her tumble to the ground. I was speechless.

"What did you call her?" Kid reached for Jinx and pulled her into a hug, he was sneering at Raven. Showing his dislike for her right now. Jinx let him hold her, she wasn't talking.

"I called her a witch! And you call yourself a hero even when you are dating the enemy. You're no hero, and she belongs in jail." Raven laughed. I look at the couple and see that Jinx has tensed her back. She makes Flash let go of her and turns toward Raven, her hand raised. "Yah you belong in jail." But that didn't make Jinx hex her, she didn't even flinch. She looked back to Kid and Raven gets an idea. "He should be in jail too, for helping a criminal. Some kind of hero you are, Kid Flash." That was the last straw for Jinx; I had to step in before Raven gets herself killed.

"Raven!" I yell at her. I pick her up with my super human strength and leave her in the air. "Do not talk to my friends like that." I sit her down on a stool.

"Why do you associate with these traitors, Star?" she asked trying to get herself off of the stool.

"They are not traitors, they are not villains, and they are my friends."

"I thought I was your friend." Raven said. She coughed and I pat her back, and I realize she is crying. I turn back to Jinx and saw her hugging Kid Flash.

"Maybe I should go to jail." Kid Flash patted her hair, trying to sooth her. He looked at me and I knew what I had to do.

"Get her out." And they left, leaving me alone with Raven. I flip open her cell phone and dialed his number…

*Raven's POV*

I awoke on a very comfortable bed. Jinx didn't have any spare rooms, and that left me wondering here the hell I was. I sit up and the green covers go down to my waist, and look at the blue walls. There was a nightstand that had a glass of water and Advil waiting for me, and two doors. I stand and walk to a random door, and find myself looking at porcelain toilet. Great! I found the bathroom.

This was not Jinx's house, I knew that, but the question is whose house I am in? I walk to the last door ad open it up. It was a hallway with the same blue walls but I was decorated with pictures. I walk up to them and the sick feeling starts bubbling up. It was pictures of Terra and Garfield. Pictures of them hugging and kissing, doing all things that disgusted me. They looked like Jinx's pictures except they were posed. They were all done professional and that was depressing. They had to get some one to create memories for them, not creating them their self's. I walked down the hall and found myself in the living room. It as all white, who the heck was their decorator, it was horrible; it should be all black of course.

I heard humming in the kitchen and decided to look in there. I knew it was Garfield's and Terra's house, but the sight I walking in on was shocking. Beast Boy was cooking bacon! It wasn't tofu or anything! The worst part was that he was not wearing a shirt. His muscles rippled when he moved the pan of sizzling meat to a paper plate. He was humming a song that I couldn't remember the song, but it was pretty. I sit on the stool and think. Maybe he did love Terra, he was humming, and when you hum your happy.

"I never heard you hum before." I said making him jump. He turns to me and laughs.

"I wasn't happy before." With that said my heart broke. I knew he as happy, he was happy with Terra. "Jesus Raven I'm sorry, that is not what I meant. I meant that I am just happy to have an old team mate and friend staying with me for a couple of days. It feels like old times." He gave me a smile.

"Where's Terra?"

"Out for the week. Told me last night and boy was I mad, and then at 3 in the morning I get a very strange call from Star. She was madder then me last night, and it was towards you. I was surprised and begged Star to tell me, but she refused." He was on his normal rant. "She told me though that you got kicked out of Jinx's apartment. I commented that Jinx was a bastard for doing that, but Star said it was Kid Flash. That caught my attention, and once again I asked but Star refused. Then she asked me to take you in, I asked how she got my number. I forgot I gave her my card, it has my number, am I an idiot or what." He shakes his head and laughs, he was definitely rambling. "I was lonely and thought sure, why not help an old friend, I picked you up and put you in the guest room."

"You sure talk a lot." I laugh. I see that he made eggs, bacon, and toast! He caught me looking at him weird and thought I was crazy.

"I know you eat meat, so I made you some. My food is over there." He waved to the dining table. There were two seats, one on the opposite ends of each other. It was like living in a rich movie, where the parents had no love and sat at opposite sides. I walk over there and sit in the other seat, and it seemed everything went quiet. It was definitely one of those movies.

"This is bull." I said getting up. I move my chair closer to his, to talking distance. "Hi."

"Hi." He looked down at his plate and picked his fork up; he still wasn't talking to me! I was right here!

"Why aren't you talking?"

"I am not used to talking at the table, Terra doesn't like it." I growled at that.

"Wow are you whipped!" I scream at him. I go to the refrigerator and pull out whip cream. "Lets see how much." And I squirted it into his face as he stands up. It kept going off until he reached me and pulled my finger off the trigger. I looked at us both and realized that he was the only one covered in whipped cream, and he noticed it too. He ran to the fridge and pulled out another bottle of whipped cream and sprayed it at me.

"And that's how the whipped cream war started." I finished saying to Star, who was looking at us weird. She found us spraying and falling on the floor, whip cream on the walls and on us. Starfire said she came to check up on me and was very shocked to see us. After finishing the story Starfire couldn't help the giggle from escaping her mouth. I frowned at her and gave her a warning look.

"Raven I am glad you are enjoying your time here."

"Star why was I kicked out?" I couldn't remember anything from the night before, all I remember was the bar from last night. The one I went to after the thing with Beast Boy, and I had a few drinks, so what. Starfire pulled a tape from her purse and put it into the outdated VCR.

"Jinx and Kid Flash was having trouble with the hive five breaking in and installed a security camera. They placed one in the kitchen, and that's what I am about to show you." She clicked the button and sat down. I showed Raven coming into the kitchen and pulling down a pile of plates. Then she was gone for awhile and came back with a toilet brush.

"Please tell me that wasn't used." Starfire just giggled and pointed me to watch the video. I started to sing, and the rest as history. The last shot was of Starfire calling Beast Boy and leaving the room. She clicked it off and looked at me. I was shocked, I couldn't believe I said that to Jinx and Flash. It was wrong in so many ways, and all they were trying to do as help me. I look at Beast Boy and my stomach sank deep into my bottom. He was frowning and he looked at me.

"How could you do that to them?" he yelled standing up. "They allowed you into their home, you better not do that to mine because if you do I wont give someone time to call for a place. I would throw you out faster then you can say whip cream." He got up and left the room. I wanted to cry so much! Starfire came up to me and hugged me, soothing my hair back into place.

"Everything will be alright. Wow! Are you sticky." I laugh and she stands me up. If she could joke after what I did to her then something good could happen.


	7. Chapter 6: Disembodied

I do not own Teen Titans. I thank you all that reviewed! This chapter was interesting to write, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. In this chapter you meet the rest of the original Teen Titans, yes; you get to figure out what happened to Cyborg and Robin. It is in Starfire's point of view again.

Chapter 6: Disembodied

The week seemed to pass by very quickly. I hadn't visited Raven since the day I showed her the security footage. I was still mad that she did it, but Terra was coming back in a day and Raven had no place to go. The job shouldn't have been placed on me, she as sober, why couldn't she find a place of her own? But me being a good friend I couldn't let her stand in the cold waiting for someone to help her.

I had other things on my mind, though. I had to find an apartment. I couldn't stay with Jinx forever, I promised her that I would be gone in a month, and time was running short. I couldn't ask her to help me; Jinx was stressed about her wedding. I also had to get transportation vehicle. I had to stop flying or everyone will know who I am.

Jay was another problem all together. He was tired of being cooped up in the apartment all the time, he wanted to fly! So here I am taking my kid car shopping with me, and boy was it a pain. He would make us stop at every store to look at this cool new 'toy' he saw in the window. He was exactly like me, but it was every store we passed! We would never get to the dealership at the pace we were going.

"Mommy! I want to go in there." He said pointing to an antique store, a very creepy antique store. This was the first store he asked to go in instead of dragging me in there, and I decided to let him go in there.

As the front door's bell rang I knew I made the right choice. There where piles of books and furniture, they even had creepy looking dolls. It was perfect, I ran to the book shelves and stay there for a few minutes. I came out of the stacks with a pile of books up to my neck, pure joy evident on my face. I had found many books for Raven and Jinx, all dark and perfect for them. I looked for Jay and found him playing with an old action figure, having a blast. I head to the back to find more interesting objects.

What I saw though scared the living daylights out of me. "Sir?" I yell to the man behind the counter, who came running up to me. "Can you tell me what this is?" I said pointing down to the object.

"A replica." Answering me with sarcasm in his voice, I turn and give him a frown. I look back to the disembodied head. I pick it up and my frown got longer. Half was mechanical and the other half was a deep chocolate skin. I throw it on the floor when I realized it was real skin.

"Ewwwwwww!" I said shaking my head, and jumping up and down in a circle.

"Starfire?" I stop at the voice that called to me. I look back to the store owner to see if he talked, but all he did was shrug his shoulders. I look down to see the head roll to me with a smile on his face.

"EEppppppppp." The manager jumped into my arms and I dropped him. I bend down to look at the head, it was talking to me!

"Hey little lady! It's been forever!" the head singed. Only one person called me that.

"C-C-C-Cyborg?" the head nodded. I pick him up and put him on a nearby table. "What happened to you?"

"Some weirdo cut me up!" he growled in frustration.

"Sir?" I turn to the guy who was just getting back up. "Do you have any other parts of this man?" I frowned when he shook his head no.

"No ma'am I got it from a merchant who had already sold the other parts to other various stores."

"How much for the head?"

"Hey!" Cyborg yelled. "I have a name."

"50" 50 freaken dollars! It was just a head, but it was Cyborg and I couldn't leave him here.

"Fine" I pull out the money for Cyborg. "Jay you can have the toy, come over here." I yell and my son comes running with the toy in his hand. I place the head, the books, and the toy onto the counter. It ended up being 75 dollars, and that was all the money I had on hand. I sigh and pick up the head.

We headed to Garfield's apartment, Cyborg and I caught up on the way there…

"And that is why the gnomes can't dance." Cyborg finished the joke, and I laughed crazily. I missed the old robot so much. I did get weird looks from the people walking by because I refused to leave my friends head in the bag. It could suffocate him! And I paid 50 bucks for him, and I refused to let him die.

"That's funny. What did the glorbag say to the baby bumgorf?" Cyborg gave me the weirdest look ever, and I laugh. Soon he starts laughing with me, but the sight we saw when we got to the apartment we stopped mid-laugh.

There was Raven sitting on the steps with her bags packed, and you could hear the yelling coming from Beast Boys apartment. I saw Beast Boy storm out of the building, knocking down Raven in the process, Terra following him. Well, Terra's back. I run to them at neck breaking speed.

"Guys what happened?" I heard a scream and looked at Terra. "What?" She pointed to the head tucked under my left arm, and to my son.

"Did you kill someone?" she screeched and ran into the apartment. Sooner then latter I heard the police siren. They stopped at the curb and pulled the head from my grip, the other police officer throwing me on the hood and putting handcuffs on me.

"Officers it isn't what it seems, his my friend." I tried to explain.

"Did he give you permission to chop his head off?" they screamed at me.

"That wasn't me, it was some weirdo, and I bought it off of someone."

"Lady you are sick." And they threw me into the back, the officer picked up the head.

"Boo!" Cyborg yelled, making the officers drop him. I started laughing at this, they deserved it. Trying to arrest me for saving a friend, the nerve of them. "My name's cyborg, I would shake your hand but I don't have one." He starts laughing, always the funny guy. "Now can you let my friend go?" they opened the door for me and uncuffed me. I ran and grabbed Cyborg and into the apartment building, hoping they wouldn't change their minds. Garfield, Raven, and Jay were still standing outside, confused from the scene that happened before them. Raven grabbed Jay's hand and brought him inside.

"I am guessing you found Cyborg?"

"Hey Rae." Cyborg said. Garfield followed and took Cyborgs head.

"Hey man!" Garfield yelled and smacked him in the forehead. "Well you don't have arms." He tried to explain when Cyborg growled.

"Star who the heck is this guy." He turned and looked at me. Garfield realized that Cyborg didn't recognize him, and he took off his ring. We once again found ourselves in front of our green buddy. I heard Cyborg suck in a breath. "Grass Stain." He yelled. Beast Boy hugged his head very tightly. "Everyone's here!"

"Cy everyone's not here, Robin isn't here."

"Everyone that's alive." Cyborg mumbled under his breath, so that no one could hear it.

"Cyborg do you know where he is?" I asked, hoping he did. He did and gave me the address. I left Jay with Raven and everyone else asking them to take him to Jinx's apartment. I needed to see him before I dropped the news on him that he was a father. I asked for some money and was on my way. I was going to see Robin!

*Cyborg's POV*

"Whose this little man?" I asked the little boy, but it was Garfield who answered. Yes they filled me in on him having two personalities and I agreed with them. Beast Boy wasn't there anymore.

"Jay."

"And how do we know little Jay?"

"My mom is Starfire." The little guy said.

"So Starfire's a mom." I always thought Starfire would make a good mom, and it turns out she was. He doesn't look like Starfire except for the eyes.

"Its Star's and Robin's kid." Oh no! "She went to talk to him to tell him he's a father." Oh no, oh crap! I look at Raven thinking she was crazy. Do they not know what happened to Robin?

*Starfire's POV*

I walked into Jinx's apartment three hours latter. Jinx saw the puffy red eyes and the sniffling nose and ran towards me. She pulled me into a hug and the tears come down and I pour out the whole story. How can I tell my son? How can I tell my son he has no father?

"Do you want me to tell him?" Jinx offered, but I just shake my head. I walk up the stairs and knock on his door. I walk into the room that was decorated for Jay. Jinx and Kid Flash must have made it for him. It had robins and blue jays all over the place. They were flying in the sky. His bed had black covers and he was reading a story. You have to have the guts Starfire, you have to tell him. Jay notices me and sits up, he takes in my appearance and frowns.

"Jay, Honey, I need to tell you something." Jay just nodded, and I shut the door.


	8. Chapter 7: Grave Mistakes

I do not own Teen Titans. I love the reviews I got on the last chapter, please review on this chapter. it might be awhile on the updates because I am away for summer and don't have wireless, I will try to update every Sunday. Starfire finally confesses to Robin about their child, but not the way you hoped it would be. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 7: Grave Mistakes

"Is it about dad?" Jay asked. I knew he was hoping he was going to meet his father.

"Jay, you will never get to meet your father." His face fell down. I couldn't do this!

"Does he have another family?"

"No."

"Then why cant I meet him!" He yelled at me. I backed awaay from him. His eyes glowing a unatural blue, his blue satbolts forming in his hands. He was really mad at me.

"Jay!" He came out of the trance he was in when I called his name. "Don't you threaten me with your powers. You can't meet your father because he has moved on to a different place." He closed his mouth and sat back on his bed. He grumpled sorry and turned off his light. I didn't care that my last saying could have double meaning, I was having trouble grasping the truth. It would be too much pressure on a little boy, to tell him that his father is dead.

_*Flash back*_

_I got to the place after thirty minutes in a disgusting cab, but I immediatly wanted to go back in the car. This couldn't be the place! This was a graveyard! I turned to look at the cab and saw that it already left. It wouldn't hurt to prove Cyborg wrong. _

_"Can I help you?" I look to the man that said that. He was very creepy! He was hunched over, had a lazy eye, and a scar running down his right eye. _

_"Yes. I am looking for Robin." I asked, hoping he would say there was no one here by that name. But he shook his head and went through the gate. He looked back at my frozen posture and told me to come, to follow him. I did, and wished I hadn't. The graveyard was very spooktacular, ghosts and all. Just kidding! it was spooky however, with all the cracked gravestones, and the fog. It had seemed to get very dark at three o'clock, and the fog overtook the land. "Eeeeeeppppp." I jump back as something slimy slithered across my foot. _

_"Just a little snack, my dear." He picked up a black and red snack and through onto a gravestone, a Barry A. Live, and continued walking. I stepped close to him, hoping he would protect me from a terrible fate. "Lady were here." He said, stepping through another gate. The sign read Superhero graveyard. "The city pays us to keep the superhero's seperate from the regulars. Please step inside." I did as I was told. It seemed like I stepped into an alternate reality compared to the other graveyard. This one had sunshine and butterflies, it had grass and unchiped gravestones. This was a place well taken care of. He walked down the neat rows and stopped in front of one._

_"No!" I fell to my knees. In front of me was Robin, in his grave! It was well taken care off, and on the stone was a picture of him in his uniform, the name Robin carved on top of it, the date of deathhad been six years ago! The tears fell down unwillingly. Why should I care if he is dead? He left me, and never tried to reach me in my last few months on Earth. Screw him! Screw him because he died, screw him because he left me! He never got to know his son, his own flesh and blood. I should've come sooner, I should have told him I was still pregnant. "H-H-How did he die?" I stood up and looked at him._

_"Fell off a cliff, he did. Fighting a monster, Slade, all skull he found out who he really was, told us in his will that if we found his body to bury it without taking his mask off. I always wondered who he was, but he died Robin." I nod and look at the grave again. I didn't know when the caretaker left, but I suddenly found myself alone with Robin. _

_"Robin, why did you die? Why did you leave us?" I touched his picture. He looked so handsome! And I imagined how he would look now, but it was no hope, he would always be that teenager, that very hot, skinny teenager. "Robin, I have something to tell you." I pull in a shaky breath, my hands also doing the shake. "I lied. When I told you I lost the baby." Tears slipped on the dry gravestone. "It was very much alive, and nine months later I had him. We had a boy, Robin, a boy with your hair and my eyes. He was very popular on Tamaran." The picture of all the Tamaran girls flocking around Jay, crushing him until he couldn't breath. "His name is Jay, good boy, knows what is right and wrong. He reads, and reads! Very intelligent, and I am so proud of him, you would be too." I said that with a little hope. I had no idea if he would love his son, or be proud of him. He never wanted his child, he never wanted a family, atleast with me. _

_"Its all your fault! If you hadn't told me to get rid of it, it and I would've been here! You would know your family." My talk had turned into a rant, a very loud rant. Deep breath Star, that's all you need, a deep breath. "Jay is a mommy's boy. Maybe its because he had no father growing up, maybe not. But he loves me, will protect me from anything. He belives he is the strongest being in the whole wide world." I laughed. Remebering the time a Tamaran male flirting with me, Jay stepped in saying I wasnt interested because he wasn't his father. That I loved the father of my kid, and didn't need a low life like him. And I told Robin this story, and so much more. I ended up talking to him for hours. Yelling sometimes, laughing the other times, crying, then happy moods. Robin wasn't there in person but it felt good to talk to my best friend. _

_When I was done I realized two hours had passed, and it was actually dark. I walked away from the grave, never looking back. When I got to the end of the street I realizedd it had started raining. I had dirt all over my my clothes, my hands, and my face. I was a big pile of mud! I wondered around Jump City, not noticing that time had moved on while I was spaced out. I wondered until the time I reached my temporary stay. I told Jinx that he was dead, and headed to my sons room. I had to tell him!_

But I didn't, I chickened out. I sigh and head to the couch, wanting, waiting for sleep to over take me, but it never did. My mind was overpowering my senses, I was thinking way to much. Thinking about my what if's. What if I never left? What if I kept him instead of setting him free? What if I never got pregnant? I never regretted Jay, never, but if I never got pregnant Robin would have never left. I might have saved him! We could have a different family, maybe a house, maybe a life. Would he still love me? Did he think of me when he died, or abother girl? Did he have another girl in his life? That would suck!

I stayed like that for the whole night, and not once did I think of sleep. I even planned out my day! I was just going to go around the city, visiting my favorite places, having fun all by myself. Yes! I will be having a day to myself. Jinx and Kid Flash were going out to find a perfect place for their wedding. I volunteered to go with them but they turned it down, saying it was something they should do alone.

"Jinx?" I ask while walking out the door. "have you seen Jay?"

"Star he is sleeping, leave the boy be." She said.

"So? How did the incident with Beast Boy and Terra go?"

"Let's see. Terra kicked Raven out." She opened the kitchen door to reveal a sleeping raven on a counter.

"Why did you let her back in? Kid Flash would never let her back in after the way she treated you."

"I know. And he didn't allow her back, I snuck her in. I couldn't let her sleep on the streets, I was once evil doesn't mean I am evil still." Jinx shut the kitchen door. "But you have to find her a new place, Star, this was a one time thing."

"I understand. She will be gone, what happened with Beast Boy and Terra?" Jinx laughed. She sounded a little crazy. Raven being there the first time, when she said those hateful things to Jinx, Jinx never recovered. It hit a sore spot, and Raven never saying sorry was not helping.

"I don't know. They were still fighting when we left. Jay was starting to freak out, we couldn't leave him there." Jinx was a good person. Sure she was evil then, and she loves sarcasm, but she was a good person. Someone who watched out for my kid.

Someone knocked on the door and it revealed Garfield and Terra, acting all lovey dovey. I allow them in and sit on the couch. Why were they here? Did they not know they weren't welcome here? Beast Boy was, but not Garfield, and Terra the betrayer was unthinkable. Terra had cut her hair shorter into a pixie cut, her face was stone, like she wasn't happy that she was here, just like I. She was wearing a beige suit with a white shirt under it. Garfield on the other hand looked happy, he was pratically jumping up and down. His face had a big smile over it, he was really happy.

"Star! Were engaged!" He lifted Terra's hand to show off her ring. For someone that just recently got engaged, she didn't seem happy. Or maybe it was because she didn't want to be here. Garfield must have dragged her here.

"Well congrats, Now get out of my house." Jinx said. I hadn't realized that she was sitting next to me, but she was and didn't seem happy about it. Terra glared at her! And did I just hear a growl.

"Don't speak to me like that, Witch." Jinx's eyes flared pink nad she quickly got to her feet. arm raised.

"Say goodbye to your luck." And hexed Terra. She flew up in the air like a Macy's thanksgiving parade baloon. Garfield rushed to his fiance, horror on his face.

"Star don't just stand there! Help me, get that bad guy." Garfield yelled. In my opinion Terra deserved it, and I don't like violence, only when it was necessary. I just stood up and went to Jinx's side, I put a comforting hand on her, making her eyes back to her pink slits.

"It hurt when Raven told me that, but when a person I don't know tells me that it cut me like a knife." I nod, I understood that. People who judge you without knowing you hurts. Many had done that on Tamaran, judging me for having a baby with a human. "Terra, people like you are the reasons I became evil in the first place. Judging me for having pink slit eyes, and natual pink hair. When they found out I was born with a power, I was shuned. 'goodguys' like you make me sick." She spit on the ground. "Starfire and Wally are the only goodguys I like, who are nice. I changed to a goodguy because of Wally, I love him, and I will never hurt a human being, alien, or other species without them deserving it first."

Terra got off the ground and her hands seemed to glow yellow. She was going to use her powers, I already saw the two rock formations coming from the apartment floor. Jinx was to far away, I couldn't reach her. "I have no family, they also shuned me. Throwing me away to be find by an orphanage." Jinx hissed. I was learning alot about Jinx, she liked to live in the moment, never talked about her past. I didn't know that her parents did this. "So kill me Terra!" She hissed. "But you would find Wally as an enemy." Jinx, with all her past, was the bravest person ever. Jinx lowered her hand, giving her death glare.

"Alright." Terra threw the rocks at her, but it never reached Jinx, Wally was there in an instant, pulling Jinx from the crushing blow that would have been the death of her. Terra was ready for that and tried to send another set of rocks, but Beast Boy was there. His green skin comforting me, he had turned into a tiger.

"Jinx! Are you alright?" I heard Kid Flash scream. He was running his fingers all over her, checking to see if she was alright. Jinx nods and Kid Flash kisses her. "Don't ever scare me like that." I heard growling and turned to Beast Boy. He had backed up to me, Terra was moving. This would be the end of their relationship, hopefully. Terra put her arms down and went to Beast Boy.

" I am not sorry for what I did, she is a badguy Beastie." She scratched him behind the ear, which he gladly took. "We shouldn't associate with this kindof people." She put a leah on him and walked out the door.

"Jinx what the hell is wrong with my friends! Why can't they see you've changed, and is pretty cool." Jinx laughed and stood up, all she did was shrug.

"Oh my gosh Star were running late, Kid and I are supposed to be at the church." She picked up her purse and grabbed Kid Flashs hand, they were soon out of the house. Jay was safe with Raven, and after writing her a note to look after Jay I left the house.

*A couple of hours later*

I had the most wonderful time! I got a massage, and I went shopping. Found the most cutest clothes ever, and toys for Jay, it was perfect. I was at my house in ten minutes and Raven was sitting there with three policemen. Police!

"Raven what happened." I rushed to her. Her eyes were glistening and her cheeks wet. She had been crying! What hapened?

"Do you have Jay?" She asked, my world collapsed. She didn't have Jay!

"No! I don't have him! He was in his room when I left." I fell to my knees. Raven was by me so quick, that I didn't see her move.

"He wasn't when I went to check on him. So I called the cops, but they refuse to search for him!" I started seeing red. I will kill them if they don't find my baby.

"What? Why won't you guys search for him?" I went to them. All they did was frown and shake their heads. The third one was the only one who showed emotions. He was sad, and he went to me, pulling me up when for the second time I fell to my knees.

"Ma'am I am so sorry, but we can't do anything until 24 hours has passed, then we can call it a missing child." The other cops nodded and went out the door. "I will get Nightwing to help, he is a friend of mine. He will find your child."

"Do you know what he looks like, his name?" The cop nodded and repeated his name and showed me a picture of Jay. It was one that Jinx took of us on our first day back. He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans, made him clean up for the picture. His hair was combed back, he looked like my son!

"His hair isn't like that always. Its usually curly beyond reason, and tangled." He nodded and gave my shoulders a sqeeze.

"We will find him."

"Thank you officer Paul Ager." And he left. I wasn't going to let this Nightwing guy, why does that name sound familiar, find my son without trying myself. I had friends, I had superhero friends, I was going to find my son. I called Jinx and Flash, I called Beast Boy, and I called Cyborg. We split Jump City in 6's, and we started our search.

"Jay!" I yell as I flew over the city, but he was nowhere in sight. I had been flying none stop for an hour, and I was tired. I decided to touch down when suddenly I heard a big commotion, then bright flashes of light clicked on and off. Someone was taking pictures of something, then I heard the voices. I was in the middle of a big circle of reporters, luckily they didn't notice me flying. There focus was on a guy in front of me.

"Mr. Grayson is it true you are settling down?" Who was this Mr. Grayson?

"No I am not settling down in that sense, there is no lucky lady, but I am moving back to Jump City." A voice grumbled.

"Back?" another reporter asked.

"Yes, I lived here before. Along time ago though." He turned around to address the reporter who asked the found himself looking at me and I found myself looking at a very handsome man. Shoulder length black hair and blue eyes, very tall and masculine, and lean. He was frowning which made his face very hard, like he has been through hell.

"How did you react to finding out you were the number one hottest guy?"

"How did you think I reacted?" He answered, making all the girls giggle, except me. That caused him to look at me, and my breath caught. Who was this strange man? Why did he look so familiar? I started to walk away, even when the guy started talking again, he was following me.

"What?" I hissed at him, for some reason he made me very mad, maybe because he was delaying my search for my son. He seemed surprised by my reaction and raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry." He said and walked away. That was a waste of my time! Who was that guy? I ran to him and touched his shoulder.

"No I am the sorry. I am stressed because my son is missing, but the police refuse to search for him, so I decided to try and find him myself. Yesterday I found out the father of my child diewhen he was one. " The guys mean eyes turned to sorrow with understanding, his face was kinder when he wanted it was very handsome, breathtaking.

"I am sorry, thats tough stuff." I let go of him and nod, then I started to walk away, but he stopped me this time. "I was in love with this girl who I got pregnant, she lost it though, and I know it isn't the same thing but I always wondered what if she hadn't lost it."

"That's tough. What happened to her?"

"After the baby died I left. I came back though a couple of months later, but she wasn't there."

"Its nothing compared to my situation, but it is still hard, and I would comfort you but my son is missing. What was her name anyways?"

"Starfire." He whispered softly, so I couldn't hear what he said. It sounded like Sarah. I turned around and started searching for my son.


	9. Chapter 8: Losing Hope

I do not own Teen Titans. I loved reading the reveiws I got for the last chapter. This chapter is through the point of view of Jay, wondering around the city by himself. I hope I get reviews since I love writing this story, and I want you guys to love reading it.

Chapter 8: Losing Hope

*Jay's POV*

The buildings of Jump City were like a monster! Towering over you, intimidiate you, making a seven year old boy cringe. Why did I run away? Who needs a father? I sure don't! But that would be lying. I need my father, and its all my mothers fault. If she hadn't told me stories of them and the relationship they had. The day at the fair, then how they got together. I could have lived without them, without him, but she made it impossible.

The buildings were very scary. The lights in those offices were turned on in the perfect places. They made a scary face, towering over me. This was not the same city that I saw when I arrived here. That city was bright and cheery, this one was were the badguys come to kill. Jay, stop thinking like that, you will find your way.

I find myself wrapping my blue jacket tighter around me, offering comfort. My mom used to wrap me up like a baby, always making me feel safe all around. My mom would do anything to make me feel safe. Giving me hot chocolate, buying me the things I want. But what I loved most was when we were on Tamaran. She would tuck me in, then sing me a song. That proved she loved me more then her life. She put off dating for me, I was the most important thing in her life. I wonder how she felt when she found out I was gone?

_*Flashback*_

_"Don't speak to me like that, Witch." I heard that monster Terra call my Auntie Jinx. Why did they hate her? Did she do something bad? Naw, Jinx was too sweet to harm people. I was standing at the door listening to their conversation. I was ready to go! I was dressed in my street clothes, jacket that I had snuck down to get was all ready on. I made the decision last night that I would go out and find my dad. I knew my mom was hiding something._

_Maybe dad had found a new family, someone who stayed with him. Maybe he found himself a red head that looked like my mom, and married her. He probably has kids of his own, one's he wanted. My mom probably went there and told him, and he didn't want me. _

_Maybe he had wanted me, all the time. Maybe he threatened my mom for full custody. I wouldn't go! I would never leave my mom, but I was. I was leaving her for awhile, to find my dad and prove he was not the guy worthy of my mom. I hope I would be back before they noticed I was gone, but that might not be possible. _

_I heard the front door slam, then another set, they were gone. I walk down the stairs and went into the kitchen. I froze when I saw Raven on the counter sleeping. What was she doing here? Auntie Jinx and Uncle Kid Flash kicked her out, oh well. I got my bag, purchased by my mom when we got here, and stuffed it full of food, drinks, and all the nessecary's. I had packed enough for a week, then went to the money stash. I didn't want to use it but Raven wasn't using it. She had enough money in her wallet to buy and apartment, why hasn't she? I walked out the door, never looking back._

_*End of Flashback*_

They knew I was gone now, I left in the morning, and now it was dark. I could see my mothers face, tears running down her cheeks. She would be furious that Raven hadn't watched me, then lost me. I don't know why she trusts Raven, she was a drunk, and has made my mom's life very hard.

Now I have another reason my mom didn't want me to meet my dad. Maybe he became a villian, yes a villian. And he is in jail! What a dream. what if he is a good person, Jay? No! Something has to be wrong with him. He would never reject my mom, she had to be the one who rejected. My mom was to amazing to not be wanted by him. Why didn't he want us? I will find that out. Oh a dark alley way, perfect place to sleep.

I walk down it and I see a couple of people kissing. Yes I know about kissing even though my mom never did that. I wasn't that much sheltered. Something was wrong with these couples though, it wasn't right. The lady let out a horrible screech, and the guy pulled away with a knife, a knife with blood on it. He was attacking that poor lady, I couldnt stand here and watch this happen. I pull my hood up and pull the sleeve up, letting my blue starbolts form.

"That isn't very nice." I hiss, and the guy looks at me. He was the monster of Jump City. He had a black hoodie on, infact he had all black on, he blended into the night. He was like a shadow, hardly seen, moving around protected by the darkness.

"Well its just a kid, hun, he can't help you." He laughed and pulled her agaisnt him, her screams becoming more frequent. I hiss and throw a starbolt his way, hitting him in the back. He growled and started towards me, and I waited. Waited till the perfect moment when the girl decided to move, and I could hit this guy into the wall. Which she did right before he hit me, I lift my arm and shoot a dozen of starbolts, sending him backwards into the wall. He hit his head and soon he was unconscious. He would live, I could hear the shallow breathing. I look to the woman and see her standing up. She runs toward me and gives me a big hug.

"Thank you!" She said kissing my forehead, over and over again. We stood in that position until she let's me go and walks away. She didn't ask for my name or nothing, even if she had I couldn't tell her my name. My name is Jay, so intimidating right? I could never be a superhero like my parents. I hit the wall with my fist, using my Tamaranean strength to shatter it. Dang it! My mom would be saying that I had to control my feelings to a max. I could hurt someone with my strength.

"Well done." Someone said while clapping. I turn to see a guy in a blue and black stretchy suit. There was a blue bird on his chest, his black hair barely touching it. He looked like some kindof hero. "I'm Nightwing, little dude." He said, holding out his hand, I shake off my starbolts, and shake his hand.

"Jay."

"That's no hero name." He said, laughing. I knew it was no hero name, but I was no hero. "You need a hero name."

"No I don't, I'm no hero."

"Are you crazy? You just saved that woman!" Why wouldn't he leave me alone? What was wrong with this guy? Couldnt he see that I wanted to be alone. I needed to be by myself.

"So? Saving someone doesn't make you a hero." My mom used to tell me that all the time, she was full of wisdom.

"But its a step towards it." He replied. I look at him like he was crazy! He goes against everything my mom told me. But it did sound like it was apart of that saying. Saving someone doesn't make you a hero, but its a step towards it. It completes the saying! "Can you take off the hood? I like to see the faces of the people I talk to."

"But you wear a mask."

"That's true." He laughed. "But, you aren't a hero remember? You don't need a secret identity." He had a point. I pull off my hood, and my mess called hair tumbled out. He froze when he saw my face. Must be the glowing green eyes. He comes close to me, and pulls me into the light.

"Tamaranean? Haven't seen one since-." He drifted off. He had met a Tamaranean. He was quiet for a long time. Remembering the Tamaranean? "Nevermind, but it does explain your powers. They could be very useful." He said, talking buisiness. He didn't expect me to work for him? I couldn't, my mom, my new family, I couldn't leave them. But I already left them for my father.

"I can't join you sir. I am on a mission to find my father."

"Well I could help you find your father, but you will have to earn it. You will join me, be my side kick, my team mate, you will be a hero." A hero! My secret dream, to be a hero, to make my mom proud to have me for a son. She gave up so much for me, her crown, her friends, and most important my father.

"Ok. If you promise to help me find my father." I pointed my finger at him. I knew people liked to trick others, so I had to keep a close eye on him.

"Wouldn't dream of stopping a little boy from finding his father." He raised his hands in surrender. He was a weird hero. "Now your a hero, so of course you need a name." He put his hand to his chin and started to rub it. The sign of great thinking. Suddenly he snapped his head up and I swear I could see a lightbulb flicker on. "How about Blue Jay?" I liked it, I liked it a lot.

*Nightwings POV*

I do not know what came over me! Taking in a little kid? But he lost his father and I needed to help him find him. Maybe I took him in because he reminded me of myself before Batman took me in. Yeah yeah I'm Robin transformed. It was time to leave that boy hero behind. Sometimes I miss those colors, that spiky hair, and my old team mates. I miss Starfire all the time though. She was always on my mind. I always wonder what happened to her. I went to find her after a year but she was already gone. Losing that baby ruined us, and I wished we never went into that fight. I would have a kid! You have no idea how appealing that sounds now. Someone who would look up to me, someone who would love me. Gosh that sounded pathetic!

I wanted a family! I wondered about it all the time. I wonder if we would've had a boy or a girl. Would they have my eyes or my hair? Would they have Starfires hair or eyes? Would it have powers? If they did we could be a family of superheroes. That sounded nice. But reality always came crashing down on my dream world. Starfire wasn't here, and she lost the baby.

"How old are you Jay?"

"Seven." The baby would be seven too. I should have never left them. My team mates, it destroyed them. It was the stupidest reason. To go back and be Batman's sidekick again. I should've known it wouldn't be possible. I had tasted the sweetness of freedom, and I should've known I wouldn't go back to containment. We fought constantly, him trying to control me, me trying to get free from him. I killed Robin after a year. I couldn't handle it anymore! I was still the heir to Wayne Enterprises but I told him that I would never be a superhero again. Then I snuck behind his back and created Nightwing. I finally decided to come back to my town. Maybe hoping that I would find an old team mate. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire. I was desperate, but atleast I was still a good fighter.

"Good age." I reply. After Jay agreed to work with me, we hopped into my car and started for my place. The great new mansion I built that lay a top of a hill. You could say it looked like Bruce Wayne's house from the outside, but it didn't on the inside. It was set in the colors of Blue and Black, every room except mine, and four others. That one had yellow, green, and red. My original colors. there was a room decorated for Raven, Cyborg, and Beast boy. I even had one for Starfire, just incase one of them visited. I had enough room to house Jay, I had a perfect room for him. I had many rooms for guests, but I didn't use those. I put him in the room that I created for Beast Boy. It had toys in there that would be a kids dream.

I opened the door for him, but he didn't respond the way I wanted him too. I expected him to run in there and play with the toys, but he just walked in very slowly. He sat on the black bed, and put his head in his hands. I could hear the silent sobs trying to break out, some did. This was not a usual boy. He really did remind me of myself. Crying when I got to my room when I first arrived. My parents had just died, and I was all alone. "What's a matter Jay?"

"I miss my mommy." And he buried his face into his pillow. I shut off the light and closed the door. I wonder what happened to his mother?

*Starfire's POV*

"Did you find him?" I ask desperatly when I opened the apartment door. I was so tired, I had been looking for six hours. Everyone was standing around waiting for me. Wally was red eyed, and this time Jinx was comforting him. Those two had an unbreakable bond. Jay also had an unbreakable bond to them. Kid Flash more then Jinx, Jay and him had bonded that night.

"I miss the little man." He whispered. I look at Raven who was pacing around the room. Where was Beast Boy and Terra?

"Where is Beast Boy and Terra?" I growl at them. They seemed to snap out of the trance when I yelled. Raven had stopped pacing and I saw the tears in her eyes.

"Terra stopped Garfield after two hours, they left."

"What did you do after they left." Raven would never let Beast Boy get away with that. She would complain.

"I let them go."

"Damnit Raven, the one time I need you to complain, you let it go." Raven started crying again.

"Star, she just found out about thier engagement." Jinx said. That made sense. Raven had secretly had a crush on him for years, and now he was going to marry another. She should fight for him, try to win him over. Raven wouldn't do it though. She cared way too much for him to ruin his hapiness.

"Raven, fight for him."

*Beast Boy's POV*

Why couldn't they be happy for me? I grew up, isn't that what they wanted? I am marrying the woman I love, I'm happy for real. The very first time I am actually happy. I thought I was happy before but that was just a lie. I was happy with Terra, but they couldn't see that! Why can't they see that? I had been pacing around the room since we got home. It had been hell telling Raven that I was engaged. I saw the hurt in her eyes, it made me feel sad, but Terra seemed to get delight from it. We got ready for bed, heck I was only wearing boxers, but I couldn't seem to fall asleep. That sad face kept me up, stupid Raven. I am also worried about Jay, maybe I could track him. Why would he run away? Star's call had worried me so much. The boy was only seven for pete's sake. Terra also didn't understand, she didn't understand why I was so worried.

My head whipped around when the buzzer went off. Who would be here at this hour? I walk down the hallway, opened the door, and paused. The person right before me was the one face I couldnt get out of my mind. "Raven." Everytime I see her I remember the day we had our whip cream fight. She lifted her head and I cringed. Her eyes were swollen from crying to much. I pull off my ring, and allowed Beast Boy out. That was when I notcied that it was raining. Raven's violet hair was stringy because of the rain. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you." She said while shaking, I tried to pull her out of the rain but she pulled away.

"About?" Once again trying to pull her in.

"No! Stop trying to pull me. I need to tell you something." She said, Black magic surounded my arm, pulling it back.

"Well what is it?"

"Beast Boy would never get testy with me. You need patience."

"Well you awoke me from sleep, I am getting quite mad." I lied, I wasn't asleep, and I wasn't mad or impatient, I was meerly curious. Why would Raven come here in the middle of the night.

"Beast Boy would never get mad at me. I threw him out windows, I hurt him all the time, but he never got mad at me."

"Would you stop that! I am Beast Boy." Actual anger rising up in me. I had to show her that I was the same guy. That I was a better person since Terra.

"No, your not Beast Boy, your Garfield." She sneered my real name. What the heck did that mean. Beast Boy is Garfield, and Garfield is Beast Boy. We are the same people! "I miss Beast Boy." She missed me?"I miss throwing him out the window." Why would she miss that? Did she find joy from that? "I miss his teasing." Her voice getting stronger with each word. "I miss his aguments that he had with Cyborg all the time." She had a lot of things she missed. "I miss his tofu smell." Had she gone crazy? She started laughing and crying at the same time. "I miss his passion for animals." She fell to her knees. "But the thing I miss most is his jokes. He would always make them. I pretended to hate it, but deep down inside I grew to love them, I grew to love him." Love? No,no, no, no! It couldn't be true!

I started to back away from her, and she saw me. She started cerying more, and more, until I couldn't stand it. "I'm sorry. Are you drunk?" I asked. Maybe this was fake, maybe I fell asleep. She shook her head no and I mumbled sorry and ran back into the apartment, my heart thrumming in my chest.

*Raven's POV*

He did exactly what I thought he would do, he ran. I disgusted him. Who would think that a goth would love a joker? No one and that because it can never happen. After crying my heart out on the steps, I got up shakily. Why? Why did I listen to Starfire? He was happy with someone else, not me. I walked to Jinx's apartment, and knocked on the door. Jinx answered it. Jinx wasn't half as bad as I thought she was, in fact she had been nice too me.

"I'm sorry for calling you a witch." She smiled and let me inside. I had to say it! I fought it so hard, but I couldn't fight anymore, I was broken. I went to the kitchen and sat down.

"Star, her eyes are black, nothing inside them." I heard Jinx through the door. "I know, we will find him Star. We all love Jay, and Robin would too. He would be so proud of him, protecting his mom." I heard Star's sobs. I was being selfish, Starfire had just lost her son, all I lost was nothing. I had nothing, I started with nothing and I ended with nothing. Wait that's not true I had hope, stupid right? But I did have hope. Hope that he would leave her, hope that he would come to me. Thats what I lost, hope.


	10. Chapter 9: Figuring out

I do not own Teen Titans. Hey guys, I am enjoying the reviews, and I thank all that has, please keep them coming. Hope you like what happens in this chapter, I worked hard on it.

Chapter 9: Figuring out

*Starfire's POV*

The new hero, Blue Jay, has appeared on almost every magazine in Jump City. His first article appeared two days after Jay went missing. It had a picture of Nightwing running down an alley with a sidekick right next to him. Their costumes consisted of only two colors, black and blue, the only difference is that Blue Jay had a blue jay on his front.

Two weeks had passed and everyone except me has given up on Jay. I look for him everynight, as you can tell I have had no luck. And when I came back after my long night of searching, I cry. I was now getting used to an empty apartment. Jinx and Kid Flash are always out doing important things for their wedding. Raven had found a new apartment and was always locked up in there. Cyborg was the only one who visited, he liked to scare the nieghbors with him only having a head. He has learned to walk around using the bottom of his head, very talented.

"Blue Jay! Blue Jay saved this human, saved my beloved. Blue Jay saved my cat from a tree." I hear two old ladies talking by the newspaper stand. I was once again looking for my son. "He's my hero." A little girl said, hugging her little bear. "Oh and look at Nightwing, he is such a handsome boy." Another person added to their conversation. That was an understatement. Nightwing was a man in his twenties, hair always blowing in the breeze. He was no boy, that much was true. "Oh my! An old story about the Teen Titans is in here." One said. "They were so cool." another one said.

"I meet them once, in my younger days." A thirty something women came up. She worked at the grocery store. Her name tag read Jordyn. She had her stringy blonde hair in a ponytail, and she was very tall.

I walk over to them and picked up the magazine. Sure enough on half of the cover waas a picture of the Teen Titans, the other one was Nightwing and Blue Jay. The words splayed across were: Out with the old, in with the new. They were not creative, but it did catch peoples attention. "Is that Starfire?" I turn aroound so quickly that my head snapped. Someone had reconized me! I should have known it would happen sooner or later, but I didn't even wear my uniform! I was in my street clothes, a simple pair of worn out jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

It was a little girl, clutching the magazine. Her shout out got many to look at me, reconition plain on their face. Suddenly flashe's of light started going off, and the people crowded me into a tight circle. For once I was glad Jay was gone, I'd hate to explain him.

"Starfire, your back! Did you come back to fight evil?" I was bombarded with questions like these. "Do you know that Robin is dead? Have you seen any of the original Teen Titans since you got back?" I found myself in an interview. Stupid reporters! My returning was not a secret now, by the end of the day everyone will know I am back. I answered every question that was said, and after an hour, it was all over with.

"Star?" I turn to look at Cyborg's head. I had forgotten that he was in my purse, we were heading to the pizza place. His head peeked out of the bag like a bunny from a hat. I tried to push him down but he wouldn't budge. "We are not at the pizza place Star, we are at a newstand."

"Yes we are. Let's go." I pushed him further into the purse, not hearing the click of the camera that caught me pushing his head in the purse. I paused at the Teen Titan article, picked it up, and bought it. "We need to read this Cy, it is about us." I felt my purse shake in understanding.

*Two hours later*

"The Teen Titans consisting of five members broke up for unknown reasons, and the town has been in dispair since. Now we got two new heroes in our midst, let us pray they will stay together, and bring us out of our misery." I shake my head as I read the last paragraph to the article. Throughout the article the guy reproted that the Teen Titans were horrible, they always left the town in destruction. It was sickening to know someone could hate you without knowing you.

"Bull." Cyborg muffled, I would stick a pizza in my purse and he would eat it. He wanted to stay in the place that was a second home to him, but he didn't want people to freak, so I kept him in my purse. It was troublesome but we made through it. "We destroyed the city? What about the villians, didn't they help to destroy it?" He grumbled. We both started laughing at this.

"Well, shall we go?"

"Can you get my head out of this bloody purse, Star, its stuffy and I wish to get out of it." I pull him out of my purse once we got out of the place, flashes of light sooned joined us. Crap! They had found us, and now they caught me with a head.

"Is that Cyborg?" One asked. "Cyborg, did Satfire cut off you head?" Another asked. Cyborg just stared in shock, his eyes unblinking. Did they just asked if I severed Cyborgs head from his own body? That was so obsured. I just pushed my way through the crowd and ran home. "Why isn't she flying?" I heard in the distance.

I finally got home ten minutes later, my energy gone from my body. I felt my age come on, and some added extra to it. I heard laughing coming from Cyborg, the joyous laughter, that infectious laughter made me laugh too. That was the first time I had laughed since Jay went missing. God! I missed him so much.

"They thought you chopped off my head!" He breathed in, still laughing. "That will be a very interesting picture, wouldn't it?"

We had been there for hours, just laughing, having fun with my old friend. That was it, he was just a friend, nothing more. I still missed Robin, and I missed Jay even more. My life was just full of ruin, but I knew that at the end of the tunnel there was a shred of light waiting for me. If there was this much bad in my life, wouldn't it even out and I would start having good luck, Right?

We migrated towards the coach when the door burst open, reaveling Jinx and Kid Flash. They looked flustered, and they had laugh lines, Kid had a little bit of lipstick on his mouth. I wonder what they were doing?

"Are they having a sell on lipstick, Kid Flash?"

"How would I know, Star?" I pointed to his lips and he wiped his hand over his, getting the lipstick off. He blushed scarlette and went to the bathroom to make sure he got it all off. I started laughing so hard that I started to cry, and I saw both Cyborg and Jinx were laughing too. Jinx looked at me and lifted up the magazine.

"Sooooo you chopped off his head, I knew you had it in you." She started giggling. The front of the magazine was of both Cyborg and I standing next to the pizza place. The looks on our face were just laughable, it looked like our eyeballs overtook our faces. They were so wide that they could have popped out. The words across the page were 'Starfire is Chopping up her friends." Then she lifted another one, this time it was only me. "Jump City, prepare for a new hero, Starfire has returned." Jinx read out loud. "She is more beautiful then ever, and she is single. So I believe Starfire will be the new thing on the market. Maybe she and Richard Grayson would be a perfect match, or maybe Nightwing."

"Its like I am a peice of merchandise, waiting to get bought from the highest bider." I sneered. How dare they? My anger rised up, my eyes started to glow green

"Did I hear something about Richard Grayson?" Kid Flash came back, asking questions. Jinx ignored him and continued reading.

"She is deeply saddened about the death of her ex boyfriend, Robin! Who died falling off a cliff while fighting a villian. We have no clue if she has been here long, but we are glad she is back. She is our favorite alien." Jinx put it down, and started laughing. "Do you believe that? Star, you finally came out." I rolled my eyes.

"I wonder who is reading this right now." I asked.

*Nightwing's POV*

"She is our favorite alien." I finished reading the article. I was shaking when I went to the newstand to collect the Nightwing and Jay magazines and instead found Starfire. There was one with her holding a head, another of her stuffing it into her purse, then one with a close-up of herself. I gues the shaking was due to the fact of seeing her, She was beautiful, like they said in the article, and I knew people would be chasing after her. I had avoided the reporters by a baseball hat.

A red and white one in fact, and sun glasses to hide my eyes. So I was able to buy the magazine in peace. I went directly home and started to read it, laughing at the stupidity. Then I remembered the lady from a couple of weeks ago, looking for her kid. It was Starfire, and I was oblivious. How could I not reconize her, I was in love with her for the longest time. She was the one I let go, and now she had a kid! Probably with a stupid Tamaranean. All I know is that whoever the idiot that got her pregnant and left her was the most stupidest guy ever.

"Any news on my dad?" I heard Jay ask. He only gave me certain information about his dad, he was a hero, knocked his mom up at eighteen. Jay knew more then he was telling me, probably testing me to see if I could find him with little information. I should've known not too brag about my computer. Now I had to find a man I knew nothing about.

"Nope, but you could help and tell me his name." Jay just laughed and went to get cereal.

"Well if your as good as you say, you don't need his name." I growled. This kid could be the death of me. Suddenly the door bell rang and I heard my butler answer the door. "Wonder who that is?" Suddenly a blur came into the room. A blur of yellow and red, Flash! I didn't pay attention to Jay, who had backed away. "He found me."

"HI, Richard Grayson, or Nightwing, or Robin. Which one do you perfer?" He crossed his arms. He did not look pleased, in fact he looked mad. "I thought you were dead, so did Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Jinx. We all thought you were dead." His voice raised with each passing word.

"Wait did you say Jinx? The badguy?"

"She is not a badguy, anymore. She is my soon-to-be wife." He yelled, pointing a finger.

"What, congrats man, I thought you would never settle down after Artemis." Kid Flashes head shot up. I should make a note not to bring up his ex girlfriend. "So you had to fall for a badguy."

"What is with you, Raven, and Terra being mean to my girlfriend? Jinx has changed, remember, she helped us defeat the brotherhood of evil." That's right, Jinx did turn good. "Well, once again, congrats." I stand up and shake his hand. "How did you connect those three people?"

"Hmmmm I knew you before you became Robin, I knew you as Richard Grayson, or Dick. Then when Robin died a new hero was born Nightwing. You came to town and so did the new superhero. I didn't connect it until I saw the newspaper. You see I am out of reality, I don't stop at newspapers, so I didn't know you had come. Shoot, I didn't know you were alive." He was growling once again. " So Jinx went to buy some papers while I was looking at cake. I heard your name when she was reading it to Starfire."

"Wait you've seen Starfire?"

"Yes, she lives with me and Jinx. As I was saying I went to the bathroom to get lipstick off."

"Why were you wearing lipstick?" I started laughing.

"Well, Jinx and I kissed a couple of times today, must have rubbed off. So I heard your name, excused myself after awhile and came here. The only person I can't connect is who is Blue Jay?" I chuckled, then looked at Jay.

"Jay get out of that corner." I pulled him out, putting him in front of me. He didn't stay there long though, Kid Flash had him in his arms in a couple of seconds. He was frantically looking over him, making sure I hadn't hurt him. His face going white, like he had just seen a ghost. "I didn't hurt him, he is my guest, and side kick."

"Well isn't this funny." Why? "Jay what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for my father."

"Jay that was very bad! You scared your mother, she cries everynight, she looks for you everynight."

"Wait." I yell at Kid to stop talking. I looked at Jay and gave him a glare. "I thought his mother was dead, or left him." Jay started to shake his head.

"Uncle Flash I swear I didn't tell him that." He looked at Kid. "I said I was looking for my father."

"Didn't your mother tell you? Your father is dead, or that's what we thought."

"My mom was trying to protect me." Jay started crying. Kid Flash picked him up.

"You should never run away, Jay. It was the wrong thing to do. But you did find your father."

"No, uncle, I didn't find him." I was trying to wrap my head around this conversation. His mother wasn't dead, and was in fact alive and worried about her son. I kidnapped a little boy!

"Yes you did, Jay. Now go to the car, I will take you back to your mother." He pushed him. "I am so glad you are alive, little man."

"No! I am a hero now, I will stay here." Jay crossed his arms. I would have missed the little guy, he could grow on a person. He was apart of my team.

"What about your mom?"

"She didn't tell me dad died, I am mad at her. I won't miss her one bit." Jay's lip trembled.

"Well Jay, if you won't miss her like she misses you, then I can't drag you back. Your mom loves you though, and she didn't tell you because she was in denial. She couldn't handle your father being dead." Kid Kneeled down to Jay. Jay stood his ground though, never moving.

"Jay you can't stay!" I yelled, scaring the little boy. "You have a family, never take that for granted." God knows how many times I've wanted my family back, or to have one with Starfire. "Kid who is his mother, so I can personal deliver him."

"Starfire." My world came crashing down. She had looked frantic that one time I saw her. I could only imagine what she was like now, probably thought Jay was dead.

"Should I ask who the father is?" My head was bent down, I was breaking inside. Then a glimmer of hope shined through,I would see Starfire!

"The question is, do you want to know?" Did I? Do I want to know the name of that slim ball?

"Maybe. I don't know. Will I be happy with the answer?"

"God, I hope so." That was a weird reaction. It really was, and I had no clue how to answer to that.

"C-Continue."

"Robin." He said. Was he trying to get my attention? I don't get it but I looked at him.

"What? I was listening." Kid Flash shook his head. Jay went to me though. He looked directly into my eyes, making me a little uncomfortable.

"How could I have not have seen this?" He inquired. He always made me feel younger then I am, With the words he uses. He seemed like the adult.

"How did you connect it?" Kid said. Jay looked up at him, his eyes filled with knowledge.

"Simple. He reacted to his old name. I was wrong."

"Wrong?"

"I wanted my father to be mean, or dead, or in jail, any kindof reason he would leave my wonderful mom. But it turns out he is rich, a hero, and is kind. The only thing I can't think of is why he would leave her."

"I know your father loved your mother, Jay, but they were eighteen, they were so young." Jay ran into Kids arms, and Kid Flash held tightly to him. I heard Jay mumbling, wanting to go home.

"Jay you will come see me again?" Asking hopefully. He was my one and only friend, he kept me sane. Without anybody my brain would start rotting again, making me insane.

"Yes, Robin." Now he was using my old name. I had a feeling that it meant something. Kid Flash headed for the door with Jay. What was the question I asked before he said Robin? They were out of the kitchen. Wasn't it who Jay's father was? Then Kid Flash asked if I really wanted to know. Kid Flash and Jay were out of my sight. I asked if I would like the answer? He said I hope so. I heard the main door open. I said continue and he said Robin. What did it mean? I heard the door of a car open. Wait!

I ran out the house and right in front of the moving car, Kid Flash's and Jay's face were the emotion of stunned. I went to Jay's door and started banging, trying to find my voice. She lied to me! Lied! The banging continued, and I could not tell if it was me banging on the door, or the banging in my head. She told me she lost it! He was the right age. It happened when I was eighteen. My banging became more frantic. He was seven, it had happened seven years ago. At some point I found myself banging my head.

"Richard! Stop it, your freaking the kid out." Kid got out of the car. Jay was looking at me, cowering away from me. They lied! They all lied! I knew Jay was familiar to me! He reminded me of someone! I understood, and I was freaking out.

"Your my son!" I banged louder. "Your my son." I added the hiss, the banging was becoming more frequent again. I started kicking again. "She lied, She lied to me." Kid Flash was there pushing me away from the car, holding me. I kicked him and ran to the drivers car door, opening it up. "Your my son." I smiled evily and started the car, buckling my seat, and drove off. "Your my son."


	11. Chapter 10: Male bonding

Hi! I love the reviews I received for the last chapter, please keep writing them. I hope you enjoy this chapter, its time for male bonding time in Memories Never Fade.

Chapter 10: Male Bonding

*Jinx's POV*

"Star!" Kid Flash stormed into the apartment. I turn to look at the love of my life like he was crazy. Who stormed into a house anymore? Its such a cliche. Kid Flash should have known that Star would be out looking for her son. We still miss him very much, but it was worse for Starfire. Sometimes in the middle of the night I awake to the sound of sobbing. Star doesn't know that I know, she has been trying to stay positive. Hoping that her son was alive, never giving up hope, finding it in a room full of darkness. She kept trying to grasp that shread of light that never was. Darkness had surronded Star, engulfing her whole excitence.

"Kid, What's up?" I sat on the couch, picking up my sketch book. What to draw? I had already too much unicorns in there, and way to many of Kid Flash. Kid Flash came to me and pulled me into a hug, cradeling my head. I felt the tears running down his face and onto my head. Kid hardly cries, but when he does its for a good reason. "Shh, Kid, what's up?"

"I had him in my hands, in the car, he was almost here. I had him, Jinx, but I lost him again. HE took him." He put his head on my stomach.

"Kid, this is nonsense you speak of. Now form sentences, and tell me what happened." My pink nails lifted his face so I could look into his eyes, his beautiful eyes, they could catch my attention every time. I was absolutly lucky to have him.

"Jay! I had him in my arms!" I jump up.

"Jay is here, he's alive?" I was so happy. It was weird for kidnappers to allow a prisoner to live. My smile disappeared when Kid said no.

"He found out, Jinx, He's alive! He went insane and took Jay away from me, stole my car."

"Whose alive?"

"Robin."

"What about Robin?" Star said as she stepped into the apartment. She looked tired and worn out. The pressure of Robin being dead and Jay missing was taking a tole on Stars eating and drinking habits, making her a sickly thin person. It took a tole on her appearence, it was ruining her life. Kid stood up and went to her, whispering in her ear and sending her to the couch. We all sat down and waited for Kid to explain.

"Nightwing." He held up the magazine I bought with the popular hero on it. "Robin." And once again he picked up a magazine but with a picture of the dead hero. "Richard Grayson." Showing us the picture of the millionare. What was his angle? Kid fished around in his pocket and took out his wallet, taking out an old picture. "Dick." I picked up the picture and I reconized Wally immediatly. He was very young, maybe eight or nine. Wally had his arm around a little boy about the same age, a boy with spiky hair.

"Oh Wally your sooo cute." I laugh and place it on the table. I could see the pinkness in his cheeks, and I laughed more. "Why are you showing us this?"

"They are the same people." He said. I waved my hand for him to continue. "When I was little I had a friend called Richard Grayson."

"You knew Richard Grayson?" I jump up and yell at him. Why would Wally hid this information from me? I was with him, I would think I deserved to nkow his childhood friends.

"Yes, but we called him Dick. He wasn't born rich, but was adopted into it. He was actually a flying Grayson, a famous circus act. He performed it with his parents."

"So how did he become rich?" Star asked, speaking for the first time. She was shaking and was trying to hold onto her sanity. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her cheeks had sunken in, giving her a hollow look. It was hardly noticeably, that is until you look at an old picture, and the change was dramatic.

"He loved his parents much, but now they are only a memory. They died performing an act, they fell to their doom. One day he met the one and only Bruce Wayne." Bruce Wayne? The guy from Gotham City, well that made sense. Two rich guys, lots of sense. "Richard's mother used to call him 'Robin'."

"Ok so Richard and Dick is the same person. Hurry up with your story, I would like to know go out and search for my son." Kid took in a deep breath and continued.

"I can't tell you who Bruce Wayne is, that is his secret and no one elses. but Richard is Robin. Created him, did everything, and with the money he inherits he has the money to buy his gadgets. Robin is Richard Grayson." He let that sink in. If Richard is Robin that means Robin is not dead, but infact was alive. "And Robin is Nightwing." He looked at Star, but she was unmoving. "Robin is alive, he faked his death, and became Nightwing." I went up to him and hugged him. This news was way to much for Star to handle. "That is what I wanted to say first."

"First?"

"Second is Blue Jay the hero. I also know who he is-"

"Alive. He's alive." Starfire whispered. She was looking at her hands that were shaking, and she started to cry. It wasn't a slow cry, it was fast and it was ugly. We both went to her and pulled her into a hug. "I mourned him, and I was getting over it, but I cannot tell you how much joy I feel inside."

"I still have more news, Star." She nodded and sat back on the couch. "I found Jay." Starfire and my head popped up at the same time. No one was expecting that. "He is Blue Jay." I heard more sobs coming for Starfire. This was so much to handle at this time for her, but she had a smile on her face. She was crying happy tears, she got her son back.

"You saw him?"

"I went to confront Nightwing, and told him I was confused about who Blue Jay was, and he brought out Jay. It was hard for Nightwing when he found out that you weren't dead, Star. Apparently Jay made it seem that you were dead. Star, Jay wasn't kidnapped, he ran away." That was it for Starfirem she broke down, whispering nothing to us, just moving her mouth. She started to rock back and forth.

Damn it Jay! Why would you break her heart like this. Jay had confided in me about wanting to go up to his dad and make him explain why he left Star. What was Jay's explanation? He did the same thing to Starfire that his dad did, left her heartbroken and alone. I wanted to know why he did this. Kid knelt down to Starfire, comforting her.

"He found out that Nightwing was his dad, and he was dissapointed. Dissapointed that his father was broke or in jail, dissapointed that he was rich and kind, that there was nothing wrong with him. Dissapointed that his father left him willingly, and he wanted to leave with me. He wanted to come home Star, he was in my car and we were ready to leave. He wanted to come back to you."

"What happened?" She sobbed out.

"Nightwing, or Richard, figured out he was Jay's father, and he went crazy. He started banging on the door, yelling, and I got out for one second to stop him and he ran into the car, driving off. I had him in my arms and I lost him, its all my fault." I got up and pulled him away from Starfire.

"Wally, listen." I snapped his head up, shaking him until he looked at me. "It was not your fault! Don't you dare blame yourself. You gave Starfire the best news, her child is still alive, and while she knows he is alive she will never give up trying to find him. Babe you did everything you could!" His tears were flowing down, I pull him into my arms and kissed his head. "It is not your fault, Wally, I love you." I hated to show my feelings to him, it made me feel vulnerable. And if it was before Kid, I would never have opened up to anyone. Kid was the reason I was here, the reason I got to feel true love for the first time.

"Jinx, I don't know if you have heard this before, but you would be a great mother." I just rubbed his head until the sobbing stopped, and he was fast asleep. No one had said that to me, and I immediatly put it aside, beliveing he was delirous. It was a tough day for him, his rubber band might have snapped, taking his mental mind and turning it insane. I would not make a good mother. I lifted him up and took him to our room. I pulled back the blankets and layed him down. Then I started to work on his shoes, pulling them off then his socks followed. I put them under the covers and pulled it up to his chin, just the way he liked it.

"Jinx..." I heard my name called from the living room. I head down and found Star lying on the floor in a fetal possition. "How do you think Robin feels right now?"

"Hurt." Star looked surprised at my answer. "Star you told him your child died in the womb, he thought he had no children, not a son. But he finds out today that he does have a son, and that you hid it for years. He loved you, and probably still does. Who wouldn't? Your amazing. But to know that someone you love has lied to you is as much as a heart breaking."

"That doesn't explain his insanity."

"Star you know exactly that it explains his insanity. The rubber band that is his mentallity can snap sometimes. It occurs when there is a lot of stress or shock. I believe Robin was in shock." Oh god I hope he was in shock. That would make his insanity temporary, and Jay safe.

*Jay's POV*

"Your my son." He mumbled again! He had been saying that for the past two hours we spent in the car. He was driving closer to the sea, taking me to a place unknown.

"Robin? I understand your shock, but would you mind telling me where we are going?" That seemed to shake him back into reality, and I sighed. He had really scared me. And sometimes I could still hear the banging on the door, the wildness that shown in my fathers eyes. I had gotten along with Nightwing while I had stayed with him. He had become like a father to me, but once I found out he was my father. I felt no sadness, no anger towards the man who left us. I felt joy and that disgusted me. I wanted him as a father, I wanted to spend time with him. After the first thirty minutes I stopped being afraid.

"Jay, I am so terribly sorry, I can't believe I did that, I broke. I had always wanted a family after Starfire and I split. I kept thinking what if she hadn't lost the baby. I would be a father, I would no longer be alone." He sighed and hit the steering wheel of the car. "If she hadn't lied, I wouldn't have been alone, I would know my son." He yelled this, and banged the wheel again. He started doing this over and over again, just like the door. "I'm not mad, I'm hurt, Jay. Hurt that she lied to me about you. Jay, would you tell me why she lied?"

"She said that you felt caged. That she heard your talk with Batman. The one where you said you only was staying with Starfire and the group because of the baby. She had heard the saying If you love something, set it free. That's what she did, she set you free."

"She loved me?"

"How can you ask that? She told me stories about you guys, and clearly she loved you, she still loves you. So on with the story. She told Raven the story and she helped. You left after that, and she stayed until I was born, then we left to Tamaran." He pulled the car over at the pier, and got out. He started screaming at the top of his lungs, just screaming, no words we involved. It was like he was relieving tention, which was probably what he was doing. I opened the car door and walked towards him.

"I missed so much of your life Jay, how are you still here?" He was on his knees, looking up at me.

"Because your the only one here that can drive?" I laughed and he started to laugh also. "Nightwing, we came back for you. We really did, and mom was so excited."

"Really? You know that does make me feel better." We started to hear the commotion and looked towards the sound. It was a fair! "Jay you said you just came back from Tamaran?"

"Yes?"

"Does that mean you have never been to a carnival?" I nod my head and he pulled us towards the entrance. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Rides everywhere, games ready to be played, and the smells from the food stands. I smelled the most wonderful smell and headed towards it. I ended up in front of the hotdog stand, and Nightwing fished into his pockets. "I want a hotdog, what did you want, Jay?" I looked it over and decided on the yellow substance that the vendor smeared over the hotdog. I pointed to the tub and the vendor gave me the weirdest look. "Mustard?"

"Yes, it smells and looks delicious." Nightwing started laughing, not the reaction I expected.

"Your just like your mother. Always enjoying the mustard, it was so weird, I missed it so much." And he payed the guy. Handing me my tub of mustard and a straw, I started to drink it. It was amazing! So zingy on my tastebuds.

"Its so good, thanks Nightwing."

"I'm not Nightwing, Jay, I am in my real identity, call me Richard, and when your ready, Dad. Ok?" I just nodded. He wanted me to call him dad, did that mean he was accepting me?

"Ok, Dad."

"Your ready for that?"

"Are you ready to call me son?" I hopped, I don't want our relationship of father and son to be a secret.

"I am, son."

"Then I am ready to call you dad." Dad pulled me into a hug. When we were ready to pull away, we went to everything I wanted to go to. Dad played some games for me, earning me toys because he always won. My favorite was a tiny teddy bear with a blue ribbon on it. He won it at a basketball game, and I was thrilled. I had only two other stuffed toys, a giraffe and a elephant, and I was done with the booths. I went on some rides before and now it was dark. I wanted to go on some more rides now, and I pulled dad to the ferris wheel. He stopped us before we got there and bought a cotton candy, then let us go to the ferris wheel.

When we were up in the air it stopped and the carnival lights went off. We weren't in the dark for long because these lights started exploding in front of us. I cowered into his shoulder and he pulled me close. "They are fireworks son."

"Didn't you and mom do this before?"

"So she told you about that. Yes and that's why I bought the cotton candy, to celebrate the event." We stayed like that for ahwile until the show was done. It was night and I was very cold and sleepy. I didn't want to fall asleep, but I couldnt help it. I remember Dad putting me back into the car and drove us back to his place. He placed me in bed and I slightly heard him whisper. "I will bring you back to your mother tomorrow, when you tell me where you guys live. I will miss your." He kissed my head and left the room. How would mom react to seeing dad again? Will she refuse him to hang out with me? Will I ever see my dad after this? What I didn't know was that dad was having those same thoughts.

*Nightwings POV*

Would she let me spend more time with my son? Probably not. Tonight I had the most fun I had since leaving the Teen Titans. I got to know my son. Son? Wasn't that weird to say? It felt right though, I finally felt complete again with Jay in my life. Jay? Did she name him after some bird for me? Gosh I hoped so!

Suddenly there was a knock on my door and I got up to answer it. I opened the door to find a surprise there. "Starfire?" She looked horrible! I hadn't noticed in the paper that she had hollow cheeks, and had lost tons of weight. Maybe they photoshoped some stuff because she was not that girl on the magazine.

"Where is he?" She growled, pushing her way into the house, behind her was Jinx and Kid Flash, and they followed her in. "Richard Grayson I know your Robin, and that you have my son. Give him back!" She started trashing my house. She started with the couches, like I could hide him in there, flipping them over. She used her super strength to life the couch up, looking underneath it. "Tell me where he is! I swear if you hurt him in any way I will kill you." The Starfire I knew would never threaten anyone, but it was her son. Losing someone important to you could make you insane sometimes.

"Gosh Star, Hi, haven't seen you in years would have been a nice greet. Or how about telling me I have a son would have been nice." I grumpled, placing my hands in my pockets.

"Don't give me that, I thought you were dead!"

"Really, even when I was there when you got pregnant, you told me it died. Or how about his birth, or his first birthday, and the other birthdays that followed. You had seven years to tell me we had a kid, but no, you waited." I crossed my arms across my chest. She growled at me and started trashing my home again. I went to her and started to hold her still. She threw me into the wall near the tv, and it hurt. It hurt like hell, and she was the cause of it. She lunged at me and I pulled out a gadget. It plastered her on the wall above me, the pink stuff making her stay put. Her starbolts appeared and soon she was out of the goop, and she fell face first into my floor. Why wasn't she flying?. She headed towards me, murder in her eyes.

"Mom!" She stopped as that tiny voice filled the air, and she turned to her son. He was wearing the pajamas I had got him and was holding his teddy bear. He only had it for awhile, but it was already attached to his hip. "Stop. This is not you." Star shook her head and went to her son, hugging him tightly.

"Never do that again." And she ushered him to the door. Jay tried to get back to me, but she was preventing that. I run up to them and closed the door. "Move away from the door."

"Not until I know I will see him again, I will not be out of his life anymore." Starfire seemed to think long and hard. She raised her hands and shot a starbolt to me, making me knock the door down.

"I think not, Robin, you will not see your son again." And she was gone, with my son. I tried to keep him here, I did, but he was gone.

"Why am I always left here?" Kid Flash cried out. I turn to look at the couple who had been left behind. "I'm to tired to walk home again." Jinx comforted him, placing his head in her hands. It was a move that a person in love would do. Maybe Jinx wasn't bad for Flash, and Flash definetly wasn't bad for Jinx.

"You guys can stay here tonight, I will show you to your room." And I lead them up the stairs, showed them to a guest room and was about to leave when Jinx reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Give her time." And she let go, giving me one last hope.


	12. Chapter 11: Running

I do not own Teen Titans. I have loved the reviews I have received so far, and I would love to get more. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I need to tell you guys that I am a Kid Flash and Jinx supporter, and I hated writing the end scene, but it had to be done. Don't worry though everything will work out.

Chapter 11:

*Jay's POV*

"Jay I can't believe you did that!" My mother screamed at me for the millionth time since taking me away from dad. We were still in the car (borrowed from Jinx) and she was very expressive. Her arms were wailing all over the place. She was mad. "Jay! Do you have any ideas what your choices have caused me? To Kid Flash and Jinx?" I just shook my head. "Well, let's see, I have been sick and worried about you since you left. Jinx and Kid Flash cried all the time, and Raven..."

"What about Raven?"

"Well she told Beast Boy how she feels and..."

"How dare you mother." I screamed shutting her up. "I will take the blame for my mistakes and how it affected people, but I will not take the blame for Raven. Raven was messed up before I met her, and will be messed up until she dies unless she wants to change. Do not blame me for what she has done to your life."

"I do not know what you are talking about." She had been silent for awhile before saying this.

"Blame me for making you cry, for making you sad, and having no hope, but not for the other people screwing around with your heart and mind. Raven has done her fair damage, but you keep forgiving her, clinging to a person that isn't even there anymore." My mother started to open her mouth. "No! You know that it is true, and what about Beast Boy?"

"What about him?" she sneered.

"I don't know. Maybe you miss him, I do not know, and I don't care. But he has screwed with your life. He has dissapeared, then refuses to rejoin the Teen Titans. He is marrying a traitor and he regected your best friend. Then there is Robin. He faked his own death, took your kid, even though I wanted to go with him. Mother, just face it, your life is just screwed up. Its not all my fault." He nose started to flare, and her hands clenched on the steering wheel. I could see the glowing of her green eyes. She was most definetly mad.

"Don't talk to me that way son. What you said was very rude, and I do not appreciate it."

"Mom, its the truth."

"He made you this way! You will never see your father again, do you hear me?" Silence filled the car. She can't do that! I needed him, he was my father. I had just gotten to know him, I finally found my father, and I was not going to let go of him that easily.

"No." She swerved the car into the apartment building garage. She slammed the brake and looked at me. All I did was walk out of the car and headed towards the apartment. She ran to me and stopped me.

"What do you mean no, you have no choice." She was so spiteful.

"Mom this isn't you! You know I have free will, I make my own decisions. Do you even remember why we came back to Earth?" That shut her up, maybe I was finally making a good point. Sure I hadn't had the best decisions in my life. The foods I ate, the people I trusted. My judgement was shoot,I never made the right decisions, but I knew I was right here. "We came to find my dad, tell him about me, and hopefully we could be a family. But that didn't happen! But I found him, me!" I jump out of her grasp. "And I will not be letting him go away anytime soon."

"What are you saying?"

"I've ran away once, who says I won't do it again?" I let that sink in. "If you keep me away from him, I will run away again. That is a promise." She growled and lifted me up in the air. She brought me to my room and dropped me in there.

"I'm doing this for your own good, I love you Jay." And she closed the door.

*Starfire's POV*

I knew he was right. I had lost sight of our mission, taking him away from what he desired the most. But seeing Robin again, brought up some pent up anger. And knowing that he had my son mad me into momzilla. He faked his death, he had met me, and never tried to contact me! Maybe my feelings were hurt. The man I had been in love with for so long never contacted me. I knew I had to let him see his son, or he could fight for custody. If he did that I would kill him, kill him! No one tries to take my baby away from me. I never want to see that bastards face ever again!

*Nightwing's POV*

Four in the morning! Who knocks on the door at four in the morning, I knew who. I had been expecting her for awhile. I open the door, and there she was standing in her robe.

"Where is he?" Starfire asked. She had dark bags under her eyes, and her hair was standing up in odd places. Her purple robe was opened and I got a nice view of purple silk pajamas. She was beautiful. I sigh and lean in the doorway, crossing my arms across my chest.

"He's in his room." She yawned and walked in the house, making me notice the purple bunny slippers.

"What time did he get here?"

"An hour after you guys left my house." I smiled. I remember my surprise when I heard aa knock, and I opened it up to my little boy. He was wearing blue silk pajamas with blue elephant slippers. What was with the slippers? And the silk? My pajama's dealt with sweats and a faded t-shirt. He had his back pack all stuffed for a visit. I knew his mom didn't know about his leaving, but I hadn't called her. I wanted to know how long it took for her to realize her son was missing again. "When did you realize he was gone?"

"Three. I awoke on the couch, and went to check up on him. His bed was still made, he never slept in it." She sat on the couch. She sighed once more and let her head fall back. "I can't believe he ran away again. Am I that horrible of a mother?"

"Aren't you going to go get him?" I asked, but she payed no attention to me. This time I was the one to sigh as I closed the door. I sat on the opposite couch from her, and listened.

"I mean come on! I just got him back, and then, poof, he's gone." I nod my head, not really understanding what was going on. Why was she sitting here in my home. She was actually being decent towards me. My mind was in a whirl.

"Starfire, can I remind you of something." I ask, what was with me and sighing tonight? She looks up at me with surprised eyes. When she does that it reminds me of her innocence, look of curiosity. The one she had when we first started things, and when they ended. No matter what happened to her, she would never lose that look.

"What?" Her big green eyes getting bigger by the second. I pointed to my mantel, to the very shiny thing, with hands. Her eyes follows my hand to the clock.

"Its four in the morning!" Her cheeks redden and she stands up. I pointed upstairs and told her where his room was. A few minutes later she comes down with a mad Jay behind her. He runs up to me and gives me a hug.

"Don't let her take me." He cried out. I laugh and push him towards his mom. He keeps looking back at me, giving me his puppy dog eyes, they were his mothers eyes. He reminded me of her inside. His personality was exactly the same, childlike. They were out the door, and I felt instantly alone.

*Two hours later*

"Well time for sleep." I said, lying in my bed. The walls giving me no comfort. I was alone, and awake. I stand up and walk barefoot to the living room, turning on the tv. There was nothing on except carttons, and I put on scooby doo. It was the episode where the gang meets the Addams family. I hadn't seen this one for awhile, and I layed down, watching it intently.

It was half way through the episode when there came a big thump upstairs. I jumped of course, but I wouldn't tell anyone that, I was a hero. I ran up the stairs and into Jays room. I found him sleeping in his bed. I guess I awoke him and he lifted his head, he smiled and gave me thumbs up.

"Goodnight Jay."

"Goodnight dad." And I closed the door. He was going to be in such trouble tomorrow. I chuckled and went to finish my episode. I heard footsteps and turned to see Jay. "I couldnt sleep." I nod and pull him next to me, tightly. We watched a couple of shows until five in the morning, and he is asleep on my side. His cheek crushed into my side, and he let out a deep breath. That was when the knocking came. I look at Jay and was happy to find him still sleeping. I lift him up and open the door, handing him to a very surprised Starfire. She thanks me and heads to her car.

That wasn't the last time, though. Everytime Starfire wasn't keeping an eye on him, he would come here. He did during the day when I was at work. I would come home to cartoons and the sounds of a laughing kid. I would put my briefcase down and would sit right next to him until his mom came. In the middle of the night I would awake to the sound of a thump and a scream of goodnight. I would have to face an angry Starfire, a sad Starfire, a happy one, a talkative one, and a shy Star. He had been doing this for two monthes. We had a routine, and I expected Star about two hours later.

One time I came home to more then my son. Cartoons were still blaring, but Jay wasn't alone. I heard sizzling butter, and saw Kid Flash cooking grilled cheese. It was lunch time, and I was starved. I saw Jinx setting the table, talking to Jay. She was teaching him how to set the table properly, and making jokes. After that first night, Kid and Jinx would let themselves in without invitation. They had become regular guests at my house.

"Hey, Robin." Jinx said, making Jay look at me. He placed the plates down softly on the table, then he ran. He ran into my arms and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He had started doing that a couple days after the first escape. This was a normal day, I thought, until She came down the stairs. She looked amazing! She had on a purple tank top and a pair of ripped up jeans. Starfire was in my house.

"Hey." She nodded her head at me. I was stunned and was frozen in place. They sat at the table and waited for me, Jay stood up and started tugging at my arm. I finally broke free and started towards the table. I went to Starfire and asked her if we could talk. She consents and we go into the living room.

"What are you doing here, Star?" I fold my arms. She just smiles, and pats my arm. Why was she in such a good mood? What changed her mood?

"Well let's see. Jay keeps running away from me to come here, to be with you. He has been doing it because he wants to be with you, and I refused him. I am tired of waking up to find my kid MIA. I still have no clue how he gets out. I lock his door, his window, but he still finds a way here. So I am allowing him to see you, don't mess it up. We need to figure out a system. What days you get him, what holidays you get him. Stuff like that. And we will talk, but I am starving, let's eat." And we did. Kid Flash was a good cook, maybe from all those years alone. Those grilled cheese was grilled to perfection. We talked, and we laughed, even Starfire laughed. From an outsider looking in it would look like a happy family having lunch together. Maybe my dream of having a family was coming true.

Kid Flash looked happy I noticed when Jinx whispered in his ear, making him smile. One of my best friends had found true love, which I thought he would never find after Artemis. I remember the heart ache he felt after she left him. He was torn in two, and was in a funk for a very long time. He actually came to Jump City because I asked him to check up on my town. If I hadn't he would never have met the true girl for him. Kid leaned over to Jinx and gave her a peck on the cheek, and she blushed. Suddenly he disappeared in a flash, and returned soon after, giving Jinx a red rose.

"Oh Kid! I haven't been giving one of these for awhile." She kissed him on the lips, then turned to the rose, giving it a smell.

"I just want you to know I love you and would never leave." He takes her hand into his and sqeezes it. This was weird though. I knew he gave her roses all the time, but this one was unexpected. I can't prove it but I feel it. Kid Flash was hiding something. What was worse was that he was hiding it from Jinx.

After lunch was done everyone went into the living room, except Kid and me. Kid Flash was putting the dishes into the dish washer, and I stayed by the kitchen door, waiting to see if he revealed his secret. I heard nothing and decided to go back to my guests. They were sitting in silence, Jinx was the first to break it.

"He's hiding something from me, I can feel it. This trip was unexpected, and he is not touching me as much. He didn't flirt with any girl we passed on the street. Its been like this for two days, I'm day he started acting like this he came in late, one in the morning late." She said in a whisper.

"Its ok Jinx, I know he loves you, and would never hurt you." I pat her knee. I turn to Starfire and we start talking which days I would get him. We would alternate weeks and weekends. She would get him a week, then I would get a weekend. Thenshe would have Monday, wensday, and Thursday, and I would get the other days. Then I would have a week with him, and she would have her weekend. We also agreed on the holidays. We would celebrate them together, no matter what, we would not split the family on holidays.

"Where is he?" Jinx asks, getting up, but I stopped her. Instead, I excuse myself to go to the kitchen to talk to Kid Flash and straighten this out. When I got in there though Kid was on the phone, talking in hushed tones. I turn back around and close the door until there was a crack so I could see him.

"I told you it couldn't happen again." He was gripping the sink very hard. So hard that his knuckles were the color of pale. He ran his hand through his hair and took in a deep breath. "I told you no!" He yelled then looked around the kitchen. "Please, give up." He bows his head. "Fine, tonight, the cafe at six." He hangs up the phone and turns around, heading to the door. I step back and run towards the living room. I sit next to Starfire, not realizing the closeness.

"Hey babe." Kid said as he came into the room. "Work called, I have to go in at six. I have to go get ready." Jinx's face falls when she hears this, and she gives him the evil eye. She looks at the clock and realizes that it was five already. Starfire and I must have been talking for awhile. That means he had been in there for three hours! Who the heck was he talking to?

"Alright babe, but be back home soon." He walks to the door and grabs his coat, walking out.

"Jinx, I didn't know he had a job." Star inquired.

"Well Star, you didn't know because he doesn't have one. I have the job, a good paying one. I sell my artwork and get some good amount of cash. He hasn't found a job yet." She stands and walks up the stairs. So he lied about the call from work. He was breaking that girls heart, sure she acted like a tough person, but she would fall to peices if he ever left her.

"Robin, what is going on?"

"Kid flash has been lying. lying to us, and to Jinx." I sigh and sit down on the chair. I finally noticed how close we were when I turned to look at her. We were really close, kissing close. She turned away first, and blushed.

"We need to find out what is going on." I nod, and I stand up, pulling on my coat. "Where you going?"

"To the Cafe." And we head out the door.

The Cafe was a small coffee shop, that appealed to everyone and no one. It was an unknown cafe, but the people that knew about it would visit almost everyday. It was small and quaint and one of my new favorite places. We got there five minutes to six and Kid Flash was already there. We had disguises on, my hat and sunglasses, and her sunglasses and blonde wig. She had just bought it, saying she needed a wig to cover her hair. She had been complaining about the itching though since she put it on. The cafe doors open suddenly and I recongize someone I hadn't seen in awhile.

Kid Flash was up out of his seat faster then you can say, Kid Flash, and was hugging the blonde real tight. They sit down and order, and they carried on a conversation. I felt tugging on my jacket and I turn towards Starfire. Her face was full of shock, and she pointed at the blonde.

"Who is that? What's happening? Robin, should I be worried?" She asked the questions quick and fast. I barely caught anyword, but I had the same concerns. What was happening? I think we should worry if this blonde girl was back in his life.

"That's Artemis, Star. Its his ex girlfriend." I heard the gasp that came from Starfire.

"What does this mean?" She asks as they stand up. Kid Flash gives her a hug, and Artemis pulls him into a kiss. I hear a second gasp that wasn't from Starfire. I turn just in time to see Jinx run out of the Cafe, hands on her face. We found ourselves chasing after Jinx a second after the kiss. We never found her, so we sit on the sidewalk.

"Star, it means Kid Flash is having an affair."


	13. Chapter 12: Erasing Memories

I do not own Teen Titans. I loved the reviews I received for the last chapter. I would love to receive some more reviews for this chapter. This was another hard chapter for me to write, but bare with me. I promise everything will work out.

Chapter 12: Erasing Memories

*Nightwing's POV*

"I don't understand." Starfire said. "What is an affair?" Why was she doing this to me? I just caught one of my best friends cheating on their girlfriend soon to be wife. Jinx might have been a badguy but she changed, and I enjoyed her company now. And why the heck would he go back to Artemis? She made his life a living hell, and I was glad to see her gone after everything she put Kid through.

"Well..." I said, sighing and running my hand through my hair. How can I explain this to her? "You know how Jinx and Kid Flash are in a relationship?" She nods her head and I continue. "Well let's say he is also in another relationship. He started the second relationship while still being in the first one. And I have reason to believe that Artemis knows he has another girlfriend, she would be called the other woman." Artemis would do that kindof thing, and Kid would do anything for her. I thought that cycle was broken though, and he had a partnership with Jinx. You know, a real relationship. They were team mates, they worked together. I thought it would last, I hoped, because they were one of the rare perfect couples in the whole world. But that was over, and it was all Kids fault.

"Does he love this Artemis?"

"Star, I do not know. I don't know the reasons why he cheated, I dont know why he choose Artemis. All I know is that Kid's actions has hurt Jinx, and I am worried, you should be too. It is considered a relationship ruiner."

"Poor Jinx." We sat on the sidewalk in silence for awhile. Why would he do this? "Is that why we chased after Jinx?" I nod my head, and soon we fell into silence again. We heard the passing of cars, the talking of people, and the footsteps. In the distance, if you listen real closly, you could hear the barking of a dog and a hissing of a cat. The silence was broken when Starfire let out a big gasp. "Robin! What if Jinx goes back to evil?"

"Why would she do that?"

"She is always saying that if it wasn't for Kid Flash, she would still be evil. What if she converts back." Her voice was screeching in my ear. She was frantic, and was waving her arms all over the place. You could see the tears forming in her eyes, and I did the only thing I thought of. I pulled her into my arms. She went stiff for awhile but eventually relaxed against me. I started to pet her silky fake blonde hair, and I pulled it off, comforting her.

"Gosh Star, I hope she doesn't. She is a good person, and a good friend." Star nodded and held me closer. "You know what? We won't let her convert back, we will be with her, be her friends, we will do anything for her. She is not alone." Starfire once again nods into my chest.

"What about Kid?" She muffled. My hands freeze, the one on her head and the one on her lower back.

"What about him?" Starfire lifts her head and looks directly into my sunglasses.

"I love your blue eyes. Thought that when I saw Richard Grayson. It was the first time I had ever seen them." She lifts off my sunglasses, and I lift off her sunglasses. We were looking at each for the first time, since we figured out who each other was.

"Oh my gosh! That's Richard Grayson." A high screeched voice interrupted our moment. "And that's Starfire!" A man yelled, and suddenly we were blinking from the bright lights from a reporters camera. I pushed off the curb and grabbed Star's hand, running as fast as we can. We run straight to my car and get in, laughing so hard. That was the most irresponsible thing I had ever done, but I don't care. My heart was pumping full of adrenaline, and I was fidgeting in my seat.

"You never answered my question. What about kid?"

"And I asked what about him."

"You guys are close, best friends, are you going to support him?"

"No, I am not supporting him. If this was Kid Flash, then he would have an explanation, he would have never cheated. But this isn't Kid Flash, atleast not the one I know. What he did was wrong, Star, and I do not agree with what he has done." I start the car and pull away. I start to drive to Jinx's apartment which I had been to once or twice. I was hoping she would be there, waiting to confront Kid, or pack her stuff.

When we finally got there, and opened the door, we gasped in shock from what we saw. Jinx had definetly been there, and she left a little destruction behind. I went to the kitchen while Starfire went through the living room. The kitchen door was riped off, shattered plates and glasses scattered across the floor. The wood cabinets were off its hinges, and food had been exploded, it exploded on the floor. It was a mess! I walk into the living room and saw Star crying.

"They were such beautiful pictures." She was standing in front of the fireplace, watching the burning blaze. I instead looked around the living room. The sofa had tears in it, and every mirror was shattered. The tables were busted in half, and I noticed the brown picture frames laying on the floor. There was something wrong with them though, there was no pictures in them.

I turn back to Star and start to head where she was standing. I saw it instantly, and Star let out a strangled cry. There in the fire was the pictures that were adored. The kitchen one, the ice rink one, all of them, gone. They were already burnt at the edges and they were folding into themselves. Then there were drawings, clearly drawn by Jinx, that were also in the fire. They cannot be saved, those memories were already fading, and they will be disappearing. I saw a glint on the only intact item in the place, the mantel. I walk over there and see the engagement ring Jinx wore, behind that there was the rose Kid Flash gave her that very day at lunch. Under it was a letter, but I would not read it, that was adressed only to Kid Flash, not me.

"Star we need to go, this was directed to Kid Flash, and we need to find Jinx." And we left. We searched the city for two hours, but we could not find her, and we decided to go back to my place. That sight would never be erased from my mind. I knew Jinx from before, and I know her now. She was showing signs of converting back to evil, and I didn't want that, I had to do everything possible to keep her good. And then we found her. She was sitting on my front porch, a suitcase right next to her, and fresh new tears spilling down her face. Her hands were visibly shaking, and she had a slump posture.

"Jinx." I sigh and go over to her. She looks directly into my eyes, and I wish I could shrivel up and die. Her emotions shined in her eyes, and I could see the heart breaking emotions she was feeling. Starfire was there to pull her into a hug. I heard Star comforting her and I knew Jinx was in good hands. Jinx, however, wasn't paying attention to Star, but to me. She stood and went to me.

"Since Kid and I are done." She whimpered at the end of the sentence. "I left the apartment. I have no place to stay. I couldn't stay there with all those happy memories. Please help me." Jinx never asked for help, she was a strong person. That's what broke me. Jinx's spirit, her morals, were broken because of Kid Flash's mistake.

"Jinx you can stay here, I don't mind helping a friend." I ushered her and Starfire into the house. I ended up putting on mindless cartoons that Jay loved and sitting Jinx in front of it. The sound of cartoons led To an opening of a door, and the tiny sounds of feet hitting the stairs. I guess it was true that a hunter finds its mark, because Jay hinted down those cartoons. I took Starfire into the kitchen.

"How can he do this to her?" She cried, hysterically. I pulled her sharply and she fell into my arms. I found myself petting her hair, trying to comfort her.

"I don't know. But if I know Kid, he will come looking for her, especially after he sees their apartment."

"I didn't mean to." I heard Jinx come in. She was crying again, and I tell her to continue. "I just lost it, I had no control for the first time in my life since I was a child." She sat at the kitchen table, and put her head into her hands.

" Well that's good, there was a second that I thought you turned evil." Silence filled the room except the sobs racking in Jinx's chest. "Why did you destroy the pictures? That was no accident." And that made Jinx cry even more.

"He didn't deserve to have them." I understood that reasoning.

"But you deserve to have them."

"Don't worry, Robin, They were copies, I have the originals." I Sighed out. Jinx thought of everything, and she deserved someone better. "But your right, Kid will look for me." We sat down, waiting for Kid's arrival...

*Kid Flash's POV*

I'm not a horrible guy, I swear that. This whole thing was a mistake, I should have never agreed to see her. If I could sit Jinx down and explained it, she would understand, she had to. I was just glad no one I knew saw me at the Cafe. That would have been a lot harder to explain. I had no clue what Artemis had in mind until her lips descended upon mine. I always thought she was a good kisser, but boy was I was like kissing a toad, yucky and slimy. I guess getting kissed by Jinx ruined any other girls chance to impress me, to turn me my mind started to function again after one second of a kiss, I pulled awway and pushed her down. It was childesh, but she would not make me a cheater, I loved Jinx, she was my whole existence. I would never tell her that though, don't want to loose the reputation I have worked hard for. People would walk right over me if they found out I was a softy for a girl.

Artemis was a coniving witch, and the love I used to have towards her has disappeared and hatred has been its replacement. When I first saw her at my super hero watch, I wanted to run in the opposite direction. She cornered me in an alleyway, being this unusaul sicky sweet girl. She wanted to talk, and catch up, and stupid me agreed to it. We met the next day at the Cafe. We talked about our careers, and our personal life. I talked about Jinx, in fact that was what I talked about most of the time. She talked about her job, she was a very cold fish, acting sweet but was pure ice inside her soul. She was distant, and I was glad when the evening was over. I told her that it would be better if we never talked again. I said I didn't want to tell Jinx about meeting her. Then I got that call today, I was upset that she called me, I had asked her to never call again but she didn't listen.

When I got there, The Cafe, I was met with a very different looking Artemis. The one I met the day before had been dressed in sweats, comfort clothes, and no make up. This Artemis wore a tight dress and she had gunk on her face, she was hideous, well atleast in my opinion. She was flirtatious towards me, making me very uncomfortable. I keep playing that conversation we had.

*FlashBack*

_"We had so much fun in the old days." She commented, lifting up her arm and placing her hand on mine. She started to rub her thumb back and forth over my hand. Her hand started to drift upward and she started petting my arm, up and down, over and over again. I was starting to feel very uncomfortable, and I tried to pull back, succeding for a little bit. "And we can still have more fun, Flash." She purred. I liked Jinx's nickname for me. Kid, it was very sarcastic, and always put a smile on my face._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Leave your girlfriend, lucky."_

_"Its Jinx." I said, anger in my voice. She thought that was a sign to continue this absurd conversation. I hated when she butchered names. All she did was wave me off._

_"Whatever. Just leave her, and we can start were we left up." I snorted when she said this._

_"I love my girlfriend." I snarled, taking back my arm as she once again tries to massage it. She leans back in her chair, and picks up her drink._

_"No you don't."_

_"Where did you get that idea?" I asked, bewildered. "I talked about her twenty-four seven yesterday. I love her, I'm going to marry her, and we will start a family."_

_"Yes you did. You talked about her all throughout the evening. It was like you were trying to convince me and yourself that you loved her, that proves that you don't love her."_

_"Where did you get that idea?! I love Jinx! I love her, and I could never live without her, so stop flirting with me." I try to get up but she grabbed my hand._

_"Do you know why we just happened to be out on the hunt at the same time?" I shake my head and continues. "I was looking for you. I came into this city the same time Starfire returned with the bastard." _

_"Don't you dare call Jay a bastard. Just because he was born out of wedlock does not mean he is a bad person. Don't you dare judge him, Artemis." I shut her up. She was oblivious to the anger bubbling in my blood and continued the conversation._

_"I saw you with Jinx. Oh yes I have seen her, and I cannot believe your going out with that monster." She giggled. I wanted to smack that foul mouth. How dare she talk about my Jinx that way. "That pink hair with black strips, come on!"_

_"She was born with that hair, Artemis." I said through clenched teeth._

_"And her powers, how lame." I growled when she said that. She had no right to judge my girlfriend. "And I started watching you. I can't believe what you did in the bathroom of that bakery. I didn't see a loop hole and decided it was time to get reintroduced, hoping that old feelings would arise. I guess they did." She grabbed my arm and I once again pulled back. She just chuckled._

_"No Artemis, no old feelings arised."_

_"But they did, Flash, they did. I thought all was lost when all you would talk about Jinx, but then the loop hole appeared. You asked me to never contact you, that you didn't want Jinx to know. That means you felt guilty for spending time with me, you felt like you were cheating, you started to have feelings for me." I stood up and tried to walk away, but she was there. I put my arms on her and leaned into to push her away, putting all my strength into it, but she mistook my attention. She pulled me down into a kiss. I stopped it after a second, I swear. I hated her! I remember hearing a gasp but payed no attention to it. I pushed Artemis off and walked out the door. I knew I had to tell Jinx what had happened, all I had to do is find her. _

_*End of Flashback*_

I finally reached the apartment, and pushed open the door. The sight in front of me took my breath away, my heart was ripping into little peices. My house was destroyed! Glass was everywhere, and the smell of burning substance filled the room. I walked to the fireplace and looked inside, my heart shattering. I could see the outlines of our pictures burning. Why had she done this to me? Those were one of my most prized possession. The fire was sending a glare out and I noticed something sparkle. I turn to find Jinx's engagement ring, a rose, and a letter on my mantle. I shove the ring off and lifted the note, reading it.

_Wally,_

_You cannot comprehend the heart break I am feeling. I can't believe it was you who hurt me so. I thought we had a good life, a good relationship, but I guess we did not have an honest life and relationship. The ring is back to you, and that is my way of ending our relationship. I hope you will have a nice life with your blonde because you broke my heart in the process. I have only one question: Why did you do it? You could have broken up with me. You could have stayed faithful, there was so many options for you. Why did you choose this path?_

_Jinx_

How did she found out about Artemis? And why did she think I cheated on her? Don't tell me she saw that kiss! This whole thing was an accident. I guess from another persons perspective it would look like a lovers kiss, but it wasn't like that at all. I needed to find her! I cant lose her! She was my everything, I loved her. She claims I broke her heart, but right now she was breaking mine. Where could she be? She could go to the hive five, she could go to a friends. Wait a friends? Starfire would never stay here, and Jinx would never go to Raven. Starfire was not talking to Beast Boy and Terra, and I just knew Star would never leave Jinx when she is hurting. So that left one friend and one place.

I drove up the driveway and parked my car. Nightwings place always left me speechless. It was so huge and old, one place I would never guess he would get. He wasn't all about money, I just knew it. I get out of the car and head to the door, but before I could knock, Nightwing opened the door. He looked very mad. Nightwing closed the door behind him and stepped down to were I was.

"Wally. I believe you should go." He folded his arms, giving me a glare. I started to shift nervously and I wanted to run into that house, and pull Jinx into a passionate kiss. From the way Nightwing was reacting, I knew Jinx told them.

"Man, I didn't cheat."

"Don't give me that. We all saw you, we were there, and you kissed another woman."

"She kissed me! I pulled away, I swear." I could run into that house and be back in my car in two seconds. Nightwing would not know what hit him. I was jerked out of my thoughts when I felt a fist collide into my eye.

"Don't lie! Don't every come back here. You've done enough, Wally. You hurt someone on purpose, your a jackass."He threw another punch and it hit me in my nose. I was still shocked that he hit me, but when he lifted his fist for a third time I ran back to my car. I drove off, lonely, and dissapointed. Getting Jinx to talk to me was hard, getting past Nightwing would be harder. But I will never give up on her, she was my soulmate, and she had to know that I didn't cheat on her. That I loved her, I had to tell her I couldn't live without her.


	14. Chapter 13

Hi guys. I'm sorry its been awhile since I updated. Its been hard to get my spirits back up to write again. I have gotten bad reviews before, but not as bad as I received a couple of weeks ago. It wasn't for this story, but for another. I have always hated the saying one person can ruin it for everyone else. Now I see the reason. This review was bad, but I could haddle tough reviews, but he mocked me also. Told me that my characters were unreal, the events were stupid. And if I didn't know the show that I should find another show to write about. The last thing said was that my writing was unbearable. I guess people don't understand that just because we write on the internet, that we aren't human, we have feelings just like you. I will take good and bad reviews but I will not stand for mocking. If I received another I don't think I will come back, I would stop writing all my stories. I'm not mean just hurting. Please review!

Chapter 13: A little bit of happiness

*Kid Flash's POV*

That one thing that can destroy us all, we all have our weakness, ones that are so bad, that they could destroy us. I never had this problem before, not until she left me. I watched that bead of sweat rolling down, down, down until it disappeared. It disappeared into nothing, and then another bead of sweat trickled down, and the cycle continues. That stupid cycle that I can't seem to stop. The one that never stopped, there was no loophole, no way out of the hole I dug for myself. I screwed myself over and there was no one out there who could help me. I threw my hand back and swallowed the last bit of my scotch.

I waved to the bartender to get me another drink, and he placed another one in front of me. I watched the bead of water sweat slip down again, fascinating. It had been a month since the incident at Nightwing's house. My jaw had finally healed, but my heart will never, it was shattered, no one could save me. I picked up my drink and swallowed. I became a regular here at the bar. I started coming here the day of the break up and came here every night after that. I had become my worst nightmare, a drunk.

"Hey drag ." Raven dropped herself on the chair right next to me. I met her the first night I was here, getting herself drunk again. I shudder at the thought of that night...

*Flashback*

_"Raven?" I asked the girl dancing on top of the bar. She was wearing a blue cocktail dress, a very short dress. Her hair was flowing about and she was very wobbly. Her violet eyes locked on mine and she pulled me up on the bar. I danced awkwardly on top as Raven started getting closer, closer, and there she was, grinding against me. I tried to push her away but she was persistant and she kept doing it! By now I was very uncomfortable, and I just wanted out of there. Raven turned to look at me and I saw her face getting closer by the second. I started to panic more, and I almost had a panic attack when her lips actually connected to mine. I pull back and she pulls me off the bar._

_"Let's go to my apartment." And she pulled me down the street towards her apartment._

_I awoke sometime later and found myself in a bed, without any clothes on. What happened last night? I had way to many drinks and the whole night completly disappeared from my mind. I pull myself from underneath the covers and lifted up my clothes. Some part of me wished I was at my apartment with my Jinx but the room was entirely different. This room was covered in black and purple. Please tell me I didn't sleep with a random girl. I pull my pants up and I start to look for my shirt._

_"Its in the living room." I jump at the sound. I turn towards the voice and I find Raven smoking, watching me. She is grinning and she takes another wiff of her cigarette. She had a towel wrapped around her. I prayed hoping that this all was a misunderstanding. _

_"Why is it there?" I laughed nervously and Raven got a private smile._

_"We had fun last night, Drag." she laughed. I started to bang my head on the wall. How could I do this? To the girl who made fun of Jinx, the one I had come to hate. I was disgusted with myself._

_"What did we do last night?" I asked, wishing I didn't do anything stupid. I had my fingers crossed together, praying. She smiled and walked towards me and put her hand to my chest._

_"Don't be niave Drag, you know exactly what we did." She giggled in my ear, her breath made me flinch as I smelled alcohol. Her hands were on my bare chest, running up and down. I stopped her hand and she started giggling again, that was the most annoying sound ever. "We sang Disney songs until one in the morning. You collapsed and I decided to have a little fun. I took off your clothes and threw them around the apartment, layed you in my bed and waited till you got up. Drag, don't worry we did nothing wrong, your witch of a girlfriend won't kill you." The memories flooded into my mind. I remembered singing Supercalafragalisticexpialid ocious ten times last night. I was surprised my voice didn't hurt this morning, that song is tough to sing. I never let anyone know my obssession of Disney, for some reason I felt like a betrayer. I only told Jinx after I told her I loved her. Jay when we bonded for the first time, and Starfire because I had to make sure it was alright that her son watched it. _

_"Why do you keep calling me Drag?"_

_"Well... we did kiss, and we got into my apartment. I knew you were uncomfortable but I just didn't care. Well you pulled me away from you for the thousandth time and told me to stop, you were being a drag, Drag." _

_All this seemed way to familiar to me, and I just wanted to go home. "And you started saying you loved Jinx." That made me able to breath again, I thought of Jinx the whole time. I said my goodbyes to Raven and headed on my way, back to my home. _

_Home. Home wasn't the apartment I had, home wasn't were I was living, home was with Jinx. I walked into the apartment and cried at the sight, it was horrible, and I just wanted it back to normal. I did what I needed to do for the time being, I cleaned. I cleaned until everything was spotless and I headed towards our room. The room was not touched except the missing pictures. I kneeled down and opened the secret hatch under a floor board, and I pulled out that one picture. That one picture Jinx hated and never wanted to see it. It was a horrible picture but it was the only one I had left. It had been taken on a rainy day._

_We had decided to go to the fair that day, and it had started to rain. I thought that instead of getting wet we should go inside, how was I supposed to know that I choose a rollarcoaster. She hated me, the fast running machine loved his rollar coasters, and I forced her to go on it. She used to get freaked out at the speeds I would go. This was before she got used to speed. We got on it and when it started, Jinx was screaming in my ear. Her face was twisted and it was not attractive, and when the ride was ending they took our picture. It was horrible and she refused to let me buy the picture, but when she went to the bathroon I snuck back and bought it. I had never told her, but this was the photo that helped me figure out that I was falling in love. Since she didn't know about the picture, she hadn't burned it, and it was the only thing keeping me slightly sane. What was I going to do without her?_

*End of Flashback*

I had survived a month, but I was declining fast, I found myself drinking more beers, or scotch, or whatever I could get my hands on. I was depressed and every morning it would take a minute longer to get out of bed and face the day. I hated being around Raven, but she never left me alone!

"Hey, didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" I scolded and got out of my seat. "You should stop drinking." In the corner of my eye I saw her shrug and continue drinking, and she replied "If you do." I walked out of the bar, after paying my debt, and stepped off onto the curb, looking for a cab. I had refused to run home, and got used to walking. I wasn't even sure I could run anymore. I had officially become a couch potato.

Why did she leave me? I loved her and if she would let me explain I know we could get back together. I had to find a way to reach her. But she was no longer at Nightwing's house,she had found her own place, and I had no clue where she was.

Ever heard of the saying that when you are dying your life flashes before your eyes. Well... that happened to me, right when I walked off that curb, a speeding car hit me straight on. The only person I saw was Jinx. When I proposed to her in her favorite resturant and everyone clapping when she said yes. When I asked her to move in with me before the wedding. All these were glimpses but when the memory of our first meeting, everything seemed to slow down. I was dying and no one would look for me, no one to love me, no one to be my wife, no one to be the mother of my children. I was going to die alone. I heard a blood curtling scream and the sound of an ambulance. All I did was lie crumbled on the ground waiting for death to overcome me. That happened a minute later when my eyes closed. I heard the sound of my heart pumping blood into my veins, then it slowed down, until it was nothing but darkness.

*Jinx's POV*

I rushed towards the toilet and let the vomit come up, for the past two weeks I had been throwing up. I thought it was the flu for the first week, that had been going around in my town. I had moved away from the city, about ten minutes outside, but far enough to get rid of the pain. But after the second week passed by I knew it wasn't the flu, and I went out to the drug store.

I remember the kid behind the counter looking at me. I must have been quite a show in my sweats and baggy shirt. My give a damn was busted and I didn't care about what people thought of me, so why start now. I picked up three random pregnancy tests and placed them on the counter. The kid snorted at me.

"That figures." He chuckled deeply as he rung me up.

"What does that mean?"

"Well your dressed crappy, all pregnant women come here looking crappy, why should you be different?" He chuckled. I wanted to slap him across his face, but I controlled myself. I picked up my bag and walked out of the store, it wasn't my fault that the coffee machine started flashing pink and broke down. Nor was it my doing that all the freezers stopped working. What can I say, I'm bad luck. I chuckled under my breath.

I got back to my crappy apartment and headed straight towards the bathroom. It wasn't hard and a couple of minutes later I had three tests telling me what I already knew. I was pregnant. Well crap, I'm pregnant. I just broke up with my boyfriend and the father of the thing growing inside me. How was I going to raise it by myself? How was I going to be ok? How was I going to survive? I needed help, and I could think of only one person.

*Hour Later*

"Starfire." I breathed a sigh of relieve as I saw my friend standing in the hallway. She had Nightwing with her and in the middle was their son. Who would have thought they could get it together and be a family without being in a relationship. They spent all their time together, they were happy. I always thought me and Kid would be that way, minus the kid, but here I was starting a family minus Kid. Who saw that coming?

"Jinx." Starfire ran to me, pulling me into a unbreathable hug. "It has been the longest since I have seen you my dear friend." I chuckled and hugged her back. When she pulled away, Jay jumped into my arms, giving my arms a good squeeze. I hugged him with as much force, and dropped him back onto the floor. Nightwing stepped up and gave my hand a shake. Things had been awkward since I saw him beating up my ex.

"Why did you call me?" Starfire asked dragging me to the couch. I sigh and look at the people who cared so much about me. How could I tell them I was pregnant.

"I'm pregnant." Hey, it wasn't that hard. They all freeze and look at me, then a loud yell sounded, then a scream. Nightwing had yelled and stomped out of the apartment and Starfire screamed in happiness, right next to my ear. I flinched and scooted away from her, Jay did the same. I didn't get far thought, I was pulled against Starfire in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy, Jinx." I laughed and tried to pull her off of me. I muttered me too under my breath and hugged her closer. I will get through it, I had to. I hear a loud gasp, and Starfire pulled away. "Jinx, whose the father?"

"Star, you know damn well who the father is, remember Kid Flash?" I asked. Did Star think I turned into a slut? Did she think I was just sleeping around?

"Jinx, I thought that was the father. I was hoping it was someone else's, you don't need any reminders of your relationship. And that baby is that unwanted reminder." My anger flared. How dare she think I would resent the baby growing inside me. IT had the opposite effect, it proved that we had once loved each other, it reminded me of the good times. "Maybe you should get rid of it."

"Star! You have been spending way to much time with Nightwing, but I dont think he regrets his son. He made a mistake, but you know what your saying, it hurt you when he told you to 'get rid of it', so why you telling me this now?"

"Jinx, some people aren't meant to be mothers."

"What are you saying! That I won't be a good mother?" I yell at her. I stand up from the couch and start to pace. Pacing is a great way of relieving stress, and I needed to do that. If I had too much stress it could harm the baby. Here I was trying to convince Star that I needed this baby and I could handle it even though I had been worried myself.

"Well, if the shoes fits, wear it." Starfire snapped back. I smelled the smell of beer on her breath and realized she didn't know what she was doing. What the heck is wrong with theses people, why are they getting drunk? I lift her up and push her out the door. I slam it and a couple of slams later, Starfire drove away in her car. How dare she show up here like this? How can a happy situation turn so sour?

I jump when a little hand pulled on my arm. I turn around and see Jay with a worried face. I pick him up and kiss him on the head. What kind of mother leaves their child? A drunk one. I grab my keys and head to the door, we were going on a little trip.

I pulled up to the hospital an hour later. I had dropped off Jay at Beast Boys, saying I would pick him up around five. I had to know if my child was ok. I had a couple drinks, and it had been a month since our breakup, a couple of days before we did it last. I must have been pregnant then. I would just die if my baby was hurt.

"Hi, I need a check up." That was the only way for an emergancy check, tell them I need a check up and when the doc asks if I might be pregnant, I will say not sure. He would ask about my relationship and ask me to pee in the cup and see. That was what happened, Dr. Jack sent me to have a pregnancy test and surprise, I found out I was pregnant.

"Doc, I've been drinking!" I faked the surprise voice. I knew I had been drinking, I wanted to know if the baby was safe.

"I was afriad of that. So, I already checked on it, and your baby is fine. It is a weird occurance, and if you keep drinking you will lose it. Your stress levels are up, so you might want to calm down, or you will lose the baby. There is many things your have to do before this baby comes, and much more to do after its here." He handed me a book. It wasn't the book 'What to expect when yourexpecting' it was actually a doctors book for pregnancy. "Now, this is my wife's copy, but she let's me lend it to my patients without a father to help. She read that book for our first child and it was like she never needed me. Please, after that bundle of joy comes, give the book back." I nod. This was my doctor, I had already decided that. "I have scheduled a ultrasound. If you go out the door turn left, I am a friend of his, and said he will get you in right away." I say goodbye and head in that direction.

I get there in plenty of time for Dr. Richard to squeeze me in. I layed down on the chair and waited for him. He was a man in his fiifties, bald in the back. He lifted my shirt up and put this liquid gel on my stomach. There was a new sound in the room, a heatbeat! This seemed all fake, until I heard that heartbeat.

"Its too early to tell what the sexes are, but they are very healthy babies. Eat more, your under weight for a month old babies growing in you, especially with twins. Gain three pounds in the next week." I smiled and kept looking at the screen. The baby was the size of. peanut, and I couldn't see it until he pointed it out. I would be a good mother, I had to be.

"Wait, twins?" He nodded, and I yelled inside my brain. That was awesome news, I would not only have one thing to remind me of Wally, but two things.

I couldn't help but think of Wally, he would be such a great father. I had to tell him, he was the father, and he had a right to know about his kid. I wasnt going to do what Star did to Nightwing. I saw the way he looked when she took his son away, I could never do that to Wally. I was strong but I did have emotions. I imagined what our kids would look like, hopefully all him so they won't be considered weird. I would be happy for them and be most wonderful mother. I hugged my tummy and waited for my ultrasound picture to be printed.

Then I went to the gift shop. I picked up a blue teddy bear for Jay and was about to leave when I heard shouting coming from someplace in the hospital. The gift shop I went to was right next to the emergency room. I turned and saw a bloody body come by, and a flash of red. "No!." I screamed and cried running towards him. He had on his street clothes, but his red hair was like no other. I ran up to him, grabbing his hand, but he was unresponsive.

"Miss, we have to get him to emergency surgery." A nurse pulled me back. I looked at her name tag: Areale Murray. "Are you family?" She asked calmly. I thought about lying to her, telling her I was his wife or sister. I could say I was marrying him, but I couldn't get those thoughts to turn into words.

"I was engaged to him, but we broke up when I caught him cheating. I found out today though that I'm pregnant. I need him to be ok! Please, I love him." The nurse sat me down and tried to calm me.

"Its ok." She was very nice. She was tall and the skin of her color was chocolate. She was very nice to me. "I work for the emergency room, and got a call that a guy was hit by a 68' mustang." She gave me all the details. I cried when she described the scene they found. "Blood everywhere with people screaming all around, one person was crying and didn't even know him." I wanted to gag.

"Mrs. Murray? Do you think he will be ok?" I said, wiping my eyes.

"Yes darling." She said but she muttered. "I hope so but I don't think so." She thought I couldn't hear her, but I did and I started to cry again.

"Dear God, please let him survive this, Amen." I cried.


	15. Chapter 14: Whose my Girlfriend?

Hi everyone! I hope today is as wonderful to you as it is to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. A few months has passed in the answer a question, my heart breaks to right those scenes. I have a contest for you. I want you guys to think of the sex for the babies, and give me their names. The one I like will be the one in the next chapter. Please review and have a wonderful day!

Chapter 15: Whose my Girlfriend?

*Jinx's POV*

I never left his side. Days and nights went by and he never woke up. Never did his eyelids flutter, never did he blink, I wanted to see his beautiful eyes. At least one more time, I wiped the tears away from my face. I layed it back down onto his hand, and held onto it like it was my life on the line. I felt more wetness fall onto my cheeks, but I didn't bother to wipe it off. What was the point? Another tear would replace it, then another, then another. It would be constant and would never stop, I was watching the person I love die. I remember the day he succesfully converted me to a good guy.

*Flashback*

_I can't believe I walked away from the hive five! I scream, banging my head on the dirty counter. I had found myself a dirty apartment, sure it was good sized. It had five rooms, and a staricase, but it was ugly! There were maggots everywhere, ants in my bed. Life was good alright, being a goodguy was freaken awesome. Sure I was just trying it out, I saved one life, and got arrested! Can you believe that! Never again! _

_I got up to put up my glass when this big wind came and knocked the glass right out of my hand. Stupid Jinx! You know better then to open the window in the winter! Wait... I turned around, the window was not open._

_"Hello." Someone whispered in my ear. I was so scared that I lifted my hand and sent him flying back. Who was it? A theif? Wouldn't that be ironic. I turned and looked at the bastard, but it wasn't . It was Kid Flash. I ran to him and picked him up, and he groaned. Well, damnit, I knocked him unconscious. I run to the sink and get a glass of water, and ran right back to him. He awoke instantly when I splashed him. "Well I didn't expect you to do that." He groaned and sat up. _

_"Well don't sneak up on a person! You scared me." I slapped him on the shoulder. "How did you find me?"_

_"I searched forever. All around the world. I didn't expect you to be in Jump City." He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "Don't you know when in doubt of who you are, you stay around to find out."_

_"Kid, that doesn't make sense. You get away to think to avoid outside influences, not stay close to them." I scold him. He was still touching me! I shake him off and leave the room, but he follows._

_"Well, I think its smart to change for someone, and you need that someone!" He was in my bedroom. My eyes glared pink._

_"Who said I was changing for you?" I walked right up to him. We were kissing distance._

_"All I know is that when I came you were evil and when I left you were good." He raised his hands in surrender. I screamed, I screamned and left all the troubles and stress that was occuring. I backed him up to the other side of the bedroom._

_"Kid! Get it through your thick skull, I AM UNDECIDED." I pushed him on the bed. He grinned, and pulled me down. I was so shocked I let out a gasp. "Kid, how many times do we have to have this fight?" Kid Flash had actually found me a couple of days ago, and it always ended this way. He rolled on top of me and sighed._

_"Until you finish the conversion from being bad to good. Don't be in the middle, your too good for that." He gave me a small peck on the check. WE always ended the argument this way too, it was never a kiss on the lips, always on the cheek. I would do anything for a kiss. "You would? From me?" did I say that out loud? "yes." _

_"Yes, I'm very attracted to you?" I neded to stop saying what I am thinking._

_"Why" Why the hell not? He was handsome in a dorky way, and he was really sweet. The old Jinx would be sick at the realization. I on the other hand wanted a kiss, love, a family. I would never get a family, I was too dangerous for them. What would my husband think if the kid inherited my powers. Would he insist that we get rid of 'it' like my father did to my mother. No, my mother didn't have my power, but they called me a freak and gave me away. I couldn't help wondering if they hadn't given me up that maybe I would be normal. I could see Kid giving me half of my dream. Of course I didn't tell him that. _

_"Just cause."_

_"Well let's make a deal, you become good and I will kiss you." He leaned in really close. So close to kissing me._

_"Only one kiss?"_

_"How about a couple. But no strings." He didn't want to be my boyfriend. I didn't want that. If he didnt want me then he wouldn't have me. I stood up and paced around the room. Why would I think a hero would want me, the ex bad guy. I was no one compared to him, why would he want someone lower class? "Jinx." He stood up and pulled me into a hug._

_"No!" I yank my self away from the hug and push him away. "I don't want a fling, Kid. I want a relationship. I was stupid enough to think you wanted me." I walked away. That man was infuriating. I pulled on my blue jacket and walked outside. I bet that passerbys could see flames coming from my head. Was I not pretty? What was wrong with me?_

_"Jinx!" He came rushing down the stairs after me. I tried to tell him to stop and let me go, but he covered my lips with his. It was everything I thought it would be. His lips were soft and teasing, and he tasted like strawberries. I knew I was in love, but how to tell him what I want. He finally pulled back. My eyes were glazed over. "I have had bad experience with relationships, Jinx. A couple of years ago I fell in love with a girl named Artemis. We dated for three years, and she broke my heart. She cheated on me and I thought I could never love again. That's why I came to Jump city in the first place, to get away from her. From love, but then I met you, and I wanted to see if it was true."_

_"If what was true?"_

_"That I truly loved you. Jinx, the only reason I suggested no strings is because I thought that was what you wanted."_

_"I want a relationship between me and you, not between me and you and other. I only want you."_

_"Wally."_

_"What?" I look at him. My name was Jinx not Wally. Kid Flash was losing his mind!_

_"My name is Wally, please call me that."_

_"Naw I like Kid better." He pulls me into a hug, laughing. He kisses my head, then moves to my lips. Suddenly there was a scream. He pulls back and starts laughing._

_"So Jinx does this mean you are a hero." I laugh and nod my head. He let's go and holds my hand. I found myself dragged to a bank robbery._

_"Jinx!" Kid Flash ran to me. The police officer dragged me to his car and shooved me in. I guess ex criminals don't get the special treatment here. We got to the bank, and they arrested me instead! Can you believe it? I huffed in the backseat. "Jinx I will get you out! I swear. Just hold on." Suddenly I felt cool air suround us, and I opened my eyes. The sight in front of me was beautiful. The landscape was green, and there were many hills in this foriegn place._

_"Wally, where are we?" I squeezed his hand tightly. He chuckled and spun me around in circles. I giggled into his shoulder and let the wind carass my face. _

_"We are in Scotland."_

_"And why are we here?"_

_"I don't know. It was the first place that came to mind." He shrugged his shoulder. This made perfect sense to him. "Jinx how about traveling the world with me. Until your name gets cleared." I nod. Hey maybe traveling was meant for me. _

_*End of Flashback*_

We traveled the world until four years later. It was three years after the Teen Titans fought the Brotherhood of Evil. Kid Flash had been paying rent for my apartment so we could have a place to stay when we came back. Soon after he moved in with me. He Kept saying that it was weird to adjust from staying together for three years in a hotel to being apart. We started to redecorate the apartment. We soon called it home, but we knew home was not a house but it was a place we were together. We visited Scotland all the time, making friends along the way. We were going to go there for our honeymoon. But everything was ruined.

Why did that Artemis have to show up! I could feel my eyes glowing pink. I wanted to kill that blonde hair freak who stole my boyfriend. The one staying at our apartment! Oh yah, she is living there. I remember walking in there after I heard of the accident, I was taking a break to get his clothes. I went into our room and there she was naked on our bed! She told me she was waiting for Wally. Gosh, she makes me sick! Then she told me they had been together since the day in the cafe. I looked around the bedroom and the mantel that had held some more pictures of me and him was replaced with pictures of them. Laughing, having fun. I hated her, this was the perfect way to rub in the fact that he left me for her. I didn't even bother to zap her across the room. I asked if they were living together, and she said yes. How could he? It took him years to move in with me, and some more to ask me to marry him. But only a couple of weeks to ask her. I guess she was his only true love, and I was just a placement. I had tears in my eyes as I left the apartment.

"Jinx?" a mans voice said beside me, and he started to wipe the tears that appeared on my face. Nightwing and Starfire was behind the man. Star had her arm in a sling. That was what she got for driving drunk. Nightwing was not pleased to have his secret love be injured. I looked at the man not really seeing his face, I started to stand but I tripped. Suddenly the mans blue hands shoot out to catch me. It was Cyborg, and he was fully pieced together. I was baffled until I fully saw him. His head and his arms were his only original pieces. The rest of his body consisted of a trashcan, two lightning rods, and a toaster. He was put together with metal scraps. I hugged him, at least he was here. It was so good to see him again.

"Stone, What are you doing here?" He chuckled at his alias, he used it when he visited our school. He set me on my feet and stepped back, letting Starfire look over me. She ran her hands over my body to look for any bruises, letting the fact that Cyborg catched me before I hit the floor go. She stopped at my protuding belly, and carefully analyzed it.

I knew my friends weren't here to see Kid, they were here to see me give birth. They were still mad at him for doing what he did, cheating was a no in their book. Being 9 months pregnant was hard. Especially when the father is in a coma. I was a week overdue and visited the hospital so the doctors could induce labor. I was already fretting when I got here that I delayed the appointment, and visited Kid. His hair was finally fully grown back from the surgery. He looked amazing, except he wasn't awake. I kept thinking that if he awoke without me being there he would stay with Artemis. I knew it probably didn't matter, he would end up going to her. But it still was a hope that he would wake to see my face and decide to go back to me. I tried very hard to fall out of love, but I never could, I loved this guy, and I will always love him.

"Jinx, the doctors have been looking for you." Star tried to lead me away. I leaned down and kissed Wally on his head and whispered 'I love you.' And allowed her to drag me away. I told the doctor I didn't want to know the sex of the baby, in case Kid awoke. I wanted us to know together. The doctor gave me pain medication, and started to induce labor. After long hours of pain and pushing, they were there. Me and Wally's kids. The doctor shouted out the sex.

"Congrats, you are the mother of..."

*Unknown POV*

I awoke in a strange room, with a strange looking machine beeping at me. Where was I? I sat up and looked around. I was in an unfamiliar bed that moved up and down, side to side. I pulled of the wires that connected me to the annoying machine, and another anoying sound went off. I went to a door and opened it up to find a weird shape object, with a handle on the side. On the complete oposite wall there was a dip in the wall with two handles, and a reflecting object on top. I closed the door and heard a strange, and voices.

"I feel so bad for that girl. Pregnant, goes into labor and the father dies." A womans voice said.

"How do you know it was him?" Another asked.

"When the machine flatlined, it told us the room. I feel bad for the girl, we just got a report, she had twins and they are perfectly happy. Now we have to tell her he's dead."

"I heard a story, Areale. That the couple wasn't even together. He cheated on her a month before she found out. He was with another girl, Artemis." Artemis? Memories flooded into my mind. Dating a girl with blonde hair. I was in love with her.

"I was there, Christy. I was there when she found out, and the guy got into a car accident, she was crying. I am kind of glad that he died, don't tell. I hate that he hurt that girl. She deserves better."

"Yes, she did." They turned into the room, and frooze when they saw me. There was a fair girl and a darker skin girl, both very young to be working here. But I saw their tags, the fair skin one was Christy a nurse. The darker one was a nurse called Areale Murray. They both were shocked to see me up.

"Mr. Wally, your up." sounded surprised. She stepped closer to me and I stepped back. She put her hands up and walked closer. "Sir, what do you remember?"

"My name is Kid Flash, I live with young justice, and my girlfriend is Artemis." These women were idiots.

"Oh no." Nurse Murray placed her hand over her mouth. I could see the tears in her eyes. "This will kill Jinx." She wiped them away. Who was Jinx? And why would what I just say kill her? The nurse ran out of the room and called for a doctor. He soon arrived with a chart. E started to ask me questions, and after awhile he came to a conclusion.

"He has amnesia. He doesn't ever remember coming to Jump City, meeting his lovely girlfriend, or being engaged..." I blocked him out. They told me I needed to get tested. They had to have me confused with someone else, I didn't have any other love than Artemis.

*Artemis's POV*

Messing with Jinx was so much fun. Going to Flash's apartment on the day of his accident was brilliant. I pretended I knew nothing of the accident and layed naked in his bed, waiting for him to come home. I knew she would show up, maybe if she saw me she would give up on him, and I could have him. Yes, I tricked her, I never dated Flash since the first time. He refused me! ME! The wonderful and most prettiest girl ever. When he left me the first time I was mad, but I took my time to get him back because who would ever compare to me? Jinx came. And he was suddenly bewitched with that witch. Suddenly, I had competetion, and with someone who wasn't even pretty. She was always at his side, laughing, crying, having a relationship! It got me so mad, I wanted to choke that smile out of her.

After the accident, she never left his side. I never got in there, but I knew I would be able to today. She was going into labor. Her friends weren't talking to him, Kid Flash was all alone. I walked into the hospital, and went directly to his room. The bed was empty, I gasped. Did he die? No! I can't let Jinx be the one for him, I never had my second chance.

"Excuse me." The nurse grumbled, she started to back up into the rrom with a wheelchair. In that wheelchair was an awake Kid Flash! I ran to him, and he smiled at me, and leaned in for a kiss. I met him in an instant. I didn't understand what was going on, but I was liking it. I was suddenly pushed off, and dropped on the floor. "You are not his girlfriend!" She yelled at me. She was really frustrated. Kid Flash got up from his chair and slammed the nurse down.

"Yes, she is!"

"NO! Your memory is erased! Please, remember Jinx. She's a friend of mine, and she loves you dearly!" The nurse was crying.

"I told you ma'am, You clearly have me confused with someone else." I shook my head, What luck! He has amnesia and has forgotton his one true love. This was my second chance, I was getting it after all. Kid Flash turned to me. "Who is this Jinx everyone keeps talking about!" He yelled running his hand through his hair. This was going to be fun. I put on my sweetish face ever.

"She is the most evil person in the world. You went undercover as a bad guy, and became her boyfriend. One day she found out you were using her and she sent a spell at you, and you hit your head." The fake tears were flowing down. He came and put me in his arms and told me sweet nothings.

"Artemis, she is purely evil, and will be destroyed!" He vowed to me, and I couldn't help smiling.


	16. Chapter 15: Goodbye

I do not own Teen Titans. Question: Does it bother you that I focus on all the characters or just one? Someone told me that he/she thought it was supposed to be a Jay, Starfire and Robin story. If it bothers you just tell me, and I would try to stop it. The way I write is that I sit in front of a computer and think right then what I am going to right. The chapter might contain Robin and Starfire or maybe another character. I just don't know. Answer: someone asked me why Starfire was acting this way. It's because she is constantly by her ex boyfriend that she still loves. She believes he doesn't feel the same way. Also she cares deeply for her friend Jinx and hates to see her friend hurt. She doesn't want Jinx to have to live with the face of a guy who betrayed her like she had to do. Please review. Note the last chapter was fourteen not fifteen. **Last chapter. This will be the end unless you guys want a sequel, please tell me if you do.**

Chapter 15: Goodbye

*Starfire's POV*

"I hope Jinx is ok." I said as Robin and I walked into the house we had been sharing. My arm was hurting and couldn't wait to get to my pain medication. I had broken my arm, and had to stay in a cast for the longest time. Finally the doctors took it off, but it had been on for 7 months, it was still so damaged they put it in a sling. I still couldn't believe I did that. I felt horrible that Kid Flash's reason for being in that hospital bed was my entire fault. I had done something stupid, and I never touched another alcoholic drink. I made everyone miserable, Jinx was always crying, Robin stopped talking to me because he knew what I had done.

"Star, we need to talk." He sighed and went to sit down on the couch. I went to the opposite couch in front of him. His blue eyes held unshed tears; he had frown lines around his mouth. He looked miserable.

"Robin, I stopped drinking. I haven't touched a car since that night. I've been going to AA meetings. I am so sorry." I blurted out. I was in pieces and putting all my heart into that speech, and all he could do was sigh. I went to him and kneeled in front. "Please don't be sad anymore. Forgive me." He looked at me finally, and pushed me away.

"He's in the hospital because of you. Jinx's babies might have to grow up without a father to help raise them, and it's your entire fault. You shouldn't have gone to that bar, then decide to drive when you remembered that you forgot our son at the house of the lady that found out she was pregnant. You said she wouldn't be a good mother and then you left your own kid behind." He yelled at me. Hi eyes flashed with hatred, and it was all because of me.

"Daddy?" His posture froze as he turned around to see our son in his blue footie pajamas. He was rubbing his hand against his eyes. Robin answered yes and Jay finally stopped rubbing his eyes. "I had a nightmare."

"Oh Jay, I will be up there to tuck you in and you could tell me all about it." I came out from behind Robin. I smiled at him, but he didn't return that smile.

"No, mom, I want daddy." My heart crumbled. I was always there when Jay had a bad dream; I was always there for him. I could only choke out a why, my voice was broken. "Because mom, I just don't."

"Sure son, I will be up there in a bit, let me finish talking to your mom. I will be up there, why don't you pick out a book you would want me to read to you?" Jay nodded and went upstairs to his room. Robin ran his hand through his hair, and turned to look at me. "I want you to tell Jinx what you did." He turned around and left me alone with my thoughts. The thoughts that would drive anyone insane. I cured up on the floor into a ball, and started weeping uncontrollably.

*Nightwing POV*

I knocked on the door, and opened it and found my wonderful son at his story collection. He was turning eight in a week, he was almost fully grown. He was my little man, the only light in my life now. He saw me in pain and always wanted to comfort me. I knew that was the only reason why he wanted me to read him a story. He turned and saw me standing in the doorway, and smiled a wonderful smile. His two front teeth were missing. It was amazing, he was my son. "So what did you pick?"

That smile grew wider. "Where the Wild Things Are."

"Aren't you a little too old for that story?" I joked with him. He laughed and climbed into bed. "Fine, this is the last time." I climbed on his bed and he curled into my side, put his little head on my belly. "The night Max wore his wolf suit and made mischief of one kind and another. His mother called him 'Wild thing.'" I said and continued on with the story.

*A couple minutes later*

"And into the night of his very own room where he found his supper waiting for him and it was still hot!" I yelled and my son giggled. I closed the book my son loved dearly. "So you want to tell me what the dream was about?"

"A monster." I nodded knowing he would never fully tell me the true story. "You know I asked you to read to me because I was mad with mom right?" My eyes were half way closed when he told me this, and I soon found my eyes opened wide.

"Why?"

"I was there when she told Jinx that she would regret the baby because it would remind her of Kid Flash. She used to tell me that I reminded her of you and she would always get this look that was so sad. I finally understood." What could I say? It was true and I didn't know what to tell him.

"You mother loves you."

"I know, but it doesn't change that she regrets me." No it didn't. Nothing could change that. I was so mad at Starfire; she ruined everything that was going so good. I kissed my sons head and stayed in there until he fell asleep again. I was going to do something; I had to get him away from her until she got everything straight. I went into my room and started packing. I had already informed my pilot that Jay and I were heading to my vacation house, and he was ready to take us. After I was done I went into Jay's room. I gently shook him awake.

"You ready?" He nodded and got his packed bag from under his bed. I asked him if he wanted to go with me, and he told me I had no choice. I lifted his tired body and headed to the roof. I gave Jay to Alfred to put in the helicopter while I got strapped in. Soon we were up in the air going miles and miles away from Starfire. We stopped at Jinx's house and picked her and her baby boys, James and Jesse. We were leaving this place. Jay put his little hand to the window.

"Goodbye." Tears were flowing down his cheeks.

*Starfire's POV*

I slammed the door to Jinx's apartment. I staggered down the hall and went to my car. When I got inside I had a feeling that I was forgetting something. Oh well! I shrugged my shoulders. I started the car and headed to Josh's, a new pub.

"Josh! I need a drink a.s.a.p.!" I yelled and he gave me a beer. After five more, he cut me off. I could barely stand but I still got in the car. I started heading towards the local bar. Suddenly a song came on that I loved and I just had to sing. I couldn't sing with my eyes and I closed them to sing perfectly.

And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart,  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me.  
Who do you think you are?

As I sang the last line, I opened my eyes to see someone walk out the bar door. He was wearing horrible cloths, and my car was going way to fast to stop. I couldn't look away. It was like a bad movie. I tried to turn the wheel and miss hitting the man. My hair blowing across a fear stricken face. He looked up and looked in the headlights like a deer caught in the headlights. He was faceless, I closed my eyes as I hit him, my head went forward, my arm got locked in the steering wheel, and I could feel it break. It was over in the next second, but it felt like eternity. When it was all over I went over to the guy, I lifted his hood and I gasped. It was Kid Flash; his face was staring blankly at me. His lips were forming words and I leaned into hear what was being said.

"Tell Jinx I loved her." He started breathing very heavily. He was thinking of her while he was dying. Tears were forming in my eyes, his eyes turned to a dull blue and exception from the sparkling one that he used to have. I hit his chest with the hand that still worked.

"Don't you dare die!" The tears hit his lifeless face. There was a crowd forming around us, but I didn't pay attention to them. I had just killed the man who Jinx loved and who loved her back. The paramedics came and pulled me off of him, that was when I noticed I was bleeding from my head and arm where the bone was protruding. I didn't have to go through the ER, and was put directly in a room . I told Robin when he came to pick me up, and we left through the ER and he saw Jinx. She told us what happened. He knew then what happened but thankfully he kept his mouth shut. Jinx told me that she saw them wheeling him in ER and how she wouldn't stop crying. I couldn't tell her that the reason he was in there was because of me. I told her I crashed into a tree and broke my arm. I never told her that he said that he loved her. I saw her in that room with him almost every single day, crying her heart out. I couldn't tell her, I just couldn't. If he died, her kids would be father less and if Jinx knew that I did this, I would never get to know the babies that were growing in her. I would loose the one person that I cared about.

"I asked Richard to bring me here, and it has taken 8 months to finally get the nerve to say the story out loud." I said in front of my group. " I used to be a super hero, but I figured out that imp just a person that makes mistakes. The cut over my eye disappeared two weeks later. My name is Starfire and I am a drunk."

"Hi Starfire!" They shouted and I saw some people wiping tears from their eyes. One lady who was in her 70's came up to me. "I got into an accident with my husband, Bear, and he died from a head injury. I know how you feel." She gave me a hug. I listened to stories about people making mistakes in their lives, and I was happy that I wasn't the only one. After it was over I went back home. I looked at the floor that I had curled into a ball on the floor two hours ago. I went upstairs to check on Robin. I knocked on his door and when I heard nothing I opened it. It was empty, my heart sunk to the floor. I ran to Jay's room and saw it empty too. There was a note on the bed from Jay.

_Dear mom,_

_ You regretted having me. I realized this when you said that Jinx would regret her baby. You haven't been the same since the accident. You need to tell Jinx, you need to stop drinking. Daddy and I found your secret stash. You've been drinking, and we know that because I cleaned it after the accident. I didn't tell dad but he figured it out from tapes he put in there. You need to stop, and we won't come back until you do. You lied to Dad, but more importantly, you lied to me. Dad got the a ok from the judge, I showed him the bottles and dad showed him the tapes. He gave temporary custody to Dad, and is sending you to rehab._

_Goodbye,_

_ Jay_


End file.
